Home is Where the Heart Is
by Megz2009
Summary: To keep a long ago promise, Marty runs away from every foster home she is put in...and she always returns to the Newsies. With them she has a family, support, and the love of a certian Brooklyn Boy. Will Marty ever find a place she can truly find home?
1. Finally Found Her Way Home

**Home is Where the Heart Is Chapter One **

**If I owned the Newsies I would share...but I don't. Disney does, and they are too mean to share, lol. **

_Da place looks da same as always_, I said to myself. Tibby's was bursting with the sound of the Newsies, excited to be done with their long day's work. I sighed contently and smiled, it was good to be back.

I ran my hand through my elbow length blonde hair and opened the door to the welcoming ring of the bell. "Well, I see you bums haven't found anywhere else to waste away your days." I said above the noise. It quieted a little and at least a dozen pairs of eyes looked my way.

"Marty? Hey guys! Look who finally found her way back!" Racetrack exclaimed while balancing a cigar between his teeth.

"What's it been, nearly a year? We taught ya actually found a place that youse liked," teased Dutchy as he pushed the boy next to him off his seat.

"I know you were excited to be rid of me, but it seems the government can't find a home as classy as the one you boys offer me, and you would think that wouldn't be so difficult," I teased back as I walked over and sat down next to Dutchy at the center table.

"So where did dey put ya dis time? Must be pretty fancy fer ya to come back without your accent," Skittery commented. He would be the one to notice my lack of accent.

"I got stuck with real muckity-mucks this time. It was hell in disguise, I swear. They did nothing but nag me about my 'street manners.'" I sat up straight and put my little pinky out. "Martha, dear! Would you please sit up straight and use your table manners. Smooth your hair Martha, please, you look like a slob!" I mocked in an overdone English accent that just so happened to sound exactly like my FORMER foster mother- who was not even English.

I have been put in over at least a dozen different foster homes since I was ten. That was when my older brother Arnie was arrested for involvement in a gang. He became my sole guardian when my parents died. He should be out by now, but multiple escape attempts keep tacking time onto his original sentence of five years. I guess the escaping gene must run in the family, because I have run away from all sixteen foster homes. I always find myself coming back to the same place though, to the Manhattan Lodge House and its contents. Ever since my first escape...

I remember it was January and I had no shelter, no money and no food. So here I was, just this scrawny little ten-year-old girl, who could easily be taken advantage of, wandering around the dark streets of Manhattan. But give me a break I was only ten. Luckily for me the right person, who was otherwise known as twelve-year-old Jack Kelly, found me. He was a Manhattan newsie and he is the leader now but he was not back then. The leader was an older boy named Drew, who left about two or three years after Jack found me, to go to college. Last we heard he was in the field of law or something of the sort. An inside joke between Jack and me is that I am the real leader of Manhattan because I have the boys wrapped so tight around my finger. However, I don't like that expression because I would never take advantage of their devotion. They are my family now and the only people left who truly care.

The boys laughed at my impression and it hit me how much I missed their hearty and genuine laughter. When I was at the foster home if they even laughed at all, it was polite, short, and by no means genuine.

I tallied the boys in my head and realized someone was missing. The ring of the bell answered my question, _dere he is_.

"Your late cowboy, you must be losing your touch," I grinned mischievously. He looked at me and a big smile broke out over his face.

"I could say the same about youse. What took ya so long?" He asked as he made his way over to where I was now standing. We spit shook and he pulled me into a brotherly hug. Yeah, he was the same guy, he was still my best friend.

"Kelly, you haven't changed a bit."

"Hope that's a good thing," he replied with chuckle as he messed up my hair.

The other guys used to think that eventually Jack and I would get together, but they lived to eat their words. We are just best friends, and it would stay that way through thick and thin. They came to realize that after a while; anyway, there was a certain other newsie I was crushing on.

"So what about me, have I changed?"

"Well little girl, you are practically a lady now. A big improvement from that scrawny little fourteen year old that you left here as." He teased. I was almost sixteen now, and Jack still thought of me as the little girl he found in the cold and dark winter streets.

He introduced me to David, who was shy but seemed to have become part of the gang, and his little brother Les. Next Jack told me of his girlfriend Sarah, who is David and Les's sister. I prodded Jack with questions and he promised me I would meet her soon.

They told me all the exciting details about the strike, which happened about a month after I left. I mock chastised them saying, "You boys, I can't be gone for one month before you go and start up trouble." I was really proud of them though, which I told them afterward.

It was not until the walk home I realized how exhausted I was, so Jack and I hung back from the rest of the group. I could hardly wait to collapse in my own bed.

"My bunk better still be vacant or I am going to have to soak somebody."

"Don't worry we know better dan to give your bunk away. Although we weren't sure dat you was gonna be back again."

"Oh please Kelly, you know I am always back eventually."

"Ya youse is like a faithful dog," He joked. I playfully shoved him and he put on this big dramatic production of being seriously wounded. Then his eyes took on a glint of mischief. "So, does Spot know you are back?" I felt the heat rising on my cheeks.

"Uh, no... Is he, uh, how is he been? Same old Spot?" _I'm a babblin' idiot. Could I make it anymore obvious I might still have feelin's fer da guy? _

"No actually, he is not the same old Spot." I wrinkled my brow.

"How so?"

"He had it bad fer ya Marty, I'll tell you that."

"Hmm…you think so, do you?" I was stifling a grin.

"I'm not blind, I saw the looks on youse faces when ya was together. That's how I know that you were sweet on him too." _Poifect. _He sounded proud of himself for catching on. His voice took on a higher lighter tone. "I tink you really underestimate us sometimes." I groaned, _He said us, which means dey all know. _I suddenly felt embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Youse wears your heart on ya sleeve Marty. Ya ain't _dat_ tough to read." _Greeeat, dat's really what I wanna hear right now. Tanks Jack. _

"Ah, well. It's been almost a year. He probably has his arm around some other girl by now. Seeing him would just bring back some... some stuff. Maybe I should just..."

"Didn't ya know what I meant by him not bein' 'da same old Spot?'" I slowly shook my head remembering he never answered my question. "Well, he hasn't started seeing another girl. Heck, as far as I know, he hasn't even shown any interest in another since youse left. Which is not Spot-like, ya know? When Spot knows what he wants, he doesn't give up on it so easily." Jack said matter-of-factly.

I started to blush again, furiously. It amused Spot whenever he made me blush, which he never failed to do. Even when he is not around he has that power over me. _Darn blushing, can't eva keep anyting a secret..._


	2. First Day Back

**I don't own the newsies, sigh, but if I did I would set them free and share them with everybody. But for now I just own Marty, Arnie, and Drew. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, ya'll rock! Here is Chapter 2 hope you like it too; please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2**

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining on my face through the dirty windows. I stretched out on the thin mattress; _dis is more like it. I'd choose dis ovah a fancy bed any day. _Snoddy was snoring on the bunk above me. _I even missed dere snorin';_ I giggled to myself and kicked the dip he made in the mattress. I giggled silently again when I heard him grunt and roll over.

_Klopper'll be wakin' us up soon, I should stay awake. _I am not a morning person, so they boys had their different tactics to get me out of bed- none of which are considerate, but they do work. _I'll just lay here and put dem all inta shock when I get up widout hassle. _I yawned. _Dey won't need dere tactics dis time, no sir…_

Before I knew it I was waking up, again. _So much fer stayin' awake. _Kloppman was going from bunk to bunk waking up the newsies. I yawned and pulled the covers around my ears and trying to look invisible. Maybe it would work…..no such luck.

"Jack, I believe it is your job to get this little girl out of bed. I'm not even going to try this time." He said good naturedly. I heard Jack snort out of amusement.

"You're a smart man Klopper. Leave her ta me." He assured the old man with a yawn. Jack didn't like the mornings either.

"Marty, I'm tired, so youse betta bet your skinny butt outta bed or else." He said holding out the word else. I groaned.

"Go away, I'm invisible."

"Sorry to break it to ya, but ya aren't the invisible type. Yer too loud." I told him to shut up. "Ok goil, ya asked fer it." I could hear the smile in his voice as he summoned over Kid Blink. _Here we go, _I thought as I braced myself. The next thing I knew their fingers were flying over my stomach and back. I and squirmed, squeeled and fell out of bed with a thump. I groaned and grabbed my pillow, tucking it under my head so I could try to make myself more comfortable on the floor.

"It's a good ting dat you are so ticklish or I dunno how we would eva get ya outta bed." He said sounding mighty pleased with himself. He never tired of making me writhe like that. He chuckled.

"You comfy down dere?"

I yanked my pillow from under my face and flung it at Jack's head. But unfortunately I am not very strong, nor do I have good aim, so he caught it with ease. He chucked it right back and smiled big, "Get Ready."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After splashing some cold water on my face and joking around in the bathroom I was wide awake and ready to sell. It being nearly June I wore a thin faded pink skirt that I cut to just below my knees and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up high on my arms. Words could not describe how good it felt to be wearing my old worn clothes instead of those constricting dresses and scratchy stockings. One thing I could never understand is how girls can wear black wool stockings in the summer heat. The humidity made them stick to your legs. So I always went without them, despite the disapproving looks I received from the older women.

I finally got my usual fifty papers and looked for Jack, my selling partner when I was in town. I spotted him over by David and Les checking out today's headlines.

"Hey boys, any good headlines today?"

"Not da greatest, by we can improvise," Jack replied with a wink. "Looks like it will be the four of us t'day. Better get started."

It took us longer than usual to finish selling due to the fact that we all had the same selling spot. Jack knew that it would take longer, I could tell, but he didn't want to ditch one of us. _He's a good guy. But tomorrah I'll tell him I'd rathah sell alone. _

I gazed at the congestion and activity of the streets. _Dis__ is my home, I belong 'ere. _I moved my gaze to the blazing sun, it was heavenly to feel kiss my face again. _I'm gonna get my freckles back. _I smirked remembering my last foster mother. I got freckles on my nose and cheeks when I was out in the sun, even for just a few minutes, so she would make me wear a hat and I was to forbidden to ever look up at the sun. She always said, 'Freckles are not attractive, Martha dear. They are a symbol of the working class; you will never get a suitable husband with freckles.' I am actually looking forward to their reappearance; I think that they add character.

I closed my eyes to soak in the moment. It must have been several minutes because I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me back to reality.

"What are ya doing?" Jack asked scrunching his eyebrows together and giving me a skeptical look. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"I was thinking about freckles." It sounded stupid but it was the truth and also seemed to interest him because he slowly shook his head and let out a laugh.

"It's good to have ya back Marty; nobody else amuses me like you do." He said giving my shoulder a squeeze and letting go. I supposed that is probably true. I am very open and not afraid to be myself, and me being myself is enough to amuse anybody.

"So where are we headed cowboy? Tibby's as usual?"

"Nope, not t'day, I was tinkin' about payin' a visit to an old friend of ours." I raised my eyebrows and must have had a comical look on my face because he laughed. "He will be thrilled ta see ya. Youse wants ta see 'im too," he teased. But he was right; I did want to see Spot. I blushed.

"Alright Cowboy, you're a very convincing person. Let's go."

"Data goil. Let's go Davie! Hurry! We needta escort da little lady here ta Brooklyn, she has a very important," Jack paused to wink at me, "meetin' to attend." I had a feeling that the last part was directed more toward me that David.

My cheeks grew pink and I socked Jack light heartedly in the arm, but he didn't even flinch.

"It's a good ting dat youse gots us ta protect ya, or ya would nevah survive on dese streets." He joked.

"Hey now, I could hold my own if necessary."

"Sure ya can kiddo." He ruffled my hair affectionately. "Now let's not keep Spot waiting."

After dropping Les off at the Jacob's apartment we were on our way. I was disappointed that Sarah was at work, but Jack was taking her to dinner tonight so maybe I would get to meet her then. I could hardly wait! I have never had a female friend before. All the friends I have ever had were boys. I just hoped that she liked me; I might not be a good friend to a girl. But Jack assured me that we would get along great.

I started to get butterflies in my stomach on the way across the bridge, _what if he doesn't like me any more. Jack COULD be wrong. _I told myself to calm down, if he didn't have feelings for me anymore than it would just be a friend visiting a friend, after all I've known him for a long time and we did become rather close last time. _Jack did say dat he hasn't even showed interest in anodder goil. Maybe, just maybe…_


	3. As Always

**Ok, here it is...she goes to Brooklyn and sees Spot again. **

**Guess what I own the Newsies now! No, not really...Disney does. **

**I heart my reviewers!**

**Chapter 3**

I was leaning over the Brooklyn Bridge watching the water gently roll toward the ocean. I took in a deep breath and let out a long call. I smiled remembering the first time I ever made that call.

It was my first ever trip to Brooklyn, just a few weeks after I joined up with the Manhattan Newsies. That was also the day that I met the legendary Spot Conlon. He was eleven, just a little more than a year older than I was, but he acted so much older. Even at such a young age, he just seemed to have this power over people; all it took was a glace from his gorgeously striking blue eyes. He was a born leader, which was one of his traits that attracted me to him now. However, I did not always feel this way about him. We hated each other as kids, probably because we both have such strong personalities. _Funny how tings change..._

I made that first trip with Drew and Jack. Jack thought the world of Drew, their relationship was similar to the relationship that Jack has with Les. We were walking across the bridge and the idea just popped into my head. Drew did his best to teach me all he could whenever he could and it just so happened that we talked about echos the day before. I saw this as my perfect chance to show Drew that I was smart. So I decided leaned over the bridge and that call. Those two boys almost had a panic attack from the fear that I would fall over the edge. That comical look on their faces had just made my day! I could not really blame them for panicking; after all, I was so small that my feet were a quite the distance away from the ground.

Drew rushed over and removed me from the railing and placing me safely back down. I was snickering as he placed a gentle hand on the top of my blonde hair. "You are quite the little girl," he said and let his hand slide to the back of my head motioning me forward. I have to say I was rather pleased with myself.

"Ya just had ta do dat for old time's sakes, didn't ya?" Jack said interrupting my flashback. "Looks ta me dat ya still have some trouble reaching the ground." He teased. I looked down noting that my toes only brushed the surface below me. I dropped down and ran to catch up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If you were looking for a Brooklyn Newsie on a hot summer's day, you would go to the docks. That was their main place to cool off, from more than just the blazing sun, and relax after they were done selling. I felt the knot grow tighter in my stomach as we became closer to our destination. It is from excitement though, not nerves. _I swear I'm not noivous, really..._

As we stepped on the first plank I glimpsed Spot perched on top of some crates. I felt my heart pound harder when I saw him remove his hat and run a hand through his hair. Jack looked at me before shouting out to his fellow leader.

"Hey Spot! I see dat ya are still enjoying dat river view of yours."

He diverted his gaze to the three of us approaching him. When he saw a familiar petite frame and long blonde hair I saw his mouth drop open a bit. He used his hand as a visor to block the sun and get a better look. When we neared, the corners of his mouth raised ever so slightly as he fully recognized me.

My heart was now slamming against my ribcage with anticipation. I was only three feet away from the boy who my thoughts had been centered around for so long!

"Jacky-boy, how's it rollin'?" he asked calmly and spit shook with Jack. He nodded at David with a few quick glances my way.

"Much bettah now dat Marty has finally decided to come back and show her pretty little face." _He had ta use da word little, didn't he? _Spot used this as an excuse to turn his full attention toward me. I saw something flicker in his eyes as they met my dilated hazel ones. I knew then that Jack was right; Spot did still feel something for me. I smiled and blushed like the silly love-struck girl I was. But that wasn't good enough for Spot. He made my blush deepen as he tenderly took hold of my hand and raised it to his lips.

"My, my Marty. You are pretty in pink, as always," he teased as he gently pressed his lips against my fingers.

"And you, Spot, why you are quite the lady charmer, as always," I added with a hint of sarcasm. He let a finger run over my knuckles, so subtly that I was the only one who noticed it, and gave me a look that I could not read. I realized that the knot in my stomach was gone. Spot may know how to make me tick but I was just as comfortable around him as I was Jack. Nothing had changed between us, nothing at all.

"So Kelly, what brings ya to my territory?" he asked Jack, but he kept that same gaze on me for a few extra moments. He had not stopped smiling, but then again neither had I. _Oh geez, how obvious can we get here? _That look of his always sent a giddy shiver up my spine.

"Just wanted to see how ya have been gettin' along. 'Sides it's been a while since Marty has been to Brooklyn so..."

"Ya it has," Spot interrupted Jack and refocused his attention on me again. I noticed his eyes soften a bit. "Why is that, eh?"

"I had myself quite a challenge this time, if I do say so myself. Guards and a tall wrought iron fence." My pitch became higher from the excitement of telling my story. "You should have seen me, running for my life after climbing over that fence. It was the best adrenaline rush I've had in a long time!" Spot's face broke out in a wide smile that told me he was genuinely amused at my enthusiasm.

"So how long youse got dis time?" He asked, breaking our eye contact momentarily to look at the gold tip on his cane. I could have sworn I heard a hopeful edge in his voice that nobody else appeared to notice.

"About two weeks, give or take a few days. That's how long it typically takes to file a missing person report. Granted it shouldn't be too hard to find me, after all I AM always in the same place..."

"Den lets see to it dat youse is not in the same place dis time."

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at Jack for a clue, but he returned my look with questioning eyes.

"Well, ya could stay here wid us."

"I dunno about dat Spot. Brooklyn's rough, and, well, youse seen her fight." I rolled my eyes and looked at Spot who was smirking.

"Yeah," Spot chuckled. "But we'll look afta her."

"You boys think you are so tough. I would be fine." Jack looked at me skeptically.

""Ya really think you guys can handle her?" He winked at me.

"I'm sure we can manage." His eyes showed sparks of laughter.

"You've never had to get her outta bed in da morning," Jack contradicted in a knowing tone.

"Don't worry, she'll be up."

"Glad you boys find me so funny. Now do I get a say in this at all or is it just up to you leaders, huh?" But this objection only seemed to amuse them more.

"Alright den Marty, wadda ya think?"

"I think," I paused. What did I think? I know what I think. I think that I love the way he says my name. I think that he is very attractive in many ways. Heck, I think I might even be in love with the guy. I also think I should have just shut my mouth.

"Well..." Jack urged me on. I had to say something or I would risk being seen as an idiot. I did not want to be seen as too eager.

"I think that is a good idea actually." _Nice ansah Marty._

"You're sure?" Jack still wasn't convinced.

"Of course I am sure. Am I not a responsible young lady who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions?" I smiled at him victoriously. We both knew that I had just won.

"So how about aftah Medda's party tomorrah night? She could just go home wid ya. If you're going, dat is." Jack offered with a voice of defeat.

"We'll be dere." Spot turned to me. "Marty it will be a pleasure to accommodate ya in our humble facilities." He said with his famously, annoyingly, yet adorable smirk.

"Tomorrow then?" I said my farewell.

"Tomorrah."

**Well, what do you think? Please Review! Peace out, xoxo**


	4. Amazing

**Hey everyone! This is just a short little chapter in Spot's POV talking about his feelings for Marty. I thought it would be sweet to add this, and I tried really hard to make it convincing…. I had some of my guy friends read this over and they told me it was MUCH better than my first draft (which I guess made Spot sound too feminine, but hey I am a girl, lol.) So enjoy and let me know what you think! Chapter 5 hopefully up soon! Special thanks to Taylor and Adam! **

**No I don't own Newsies but I am working on it……..unfortunately they are worth a lot.**

Chapter 4: Spots POV  
Now I'm convinced love exists, the kind of love you just can't shake no matter how hard you try, and believe me I tried. But I don't want to shake it any more. It's been a year since I've seen her and I still feel as strongly as I did before. I know I am stuck.  
I remember when I use to look ahead in fear of the day when I would find myself stuck. But if I had to be stuck, Marty would be my first choice. Every time I see her she awes me in a new way. She's different than any other girls, she's special. Sure she's stubborn, feisty, and has a bit of a temper- but for some reason I like that about her.  
She's not dainty or needy or a "perfect little china doll" like most girls; if she could she would be soakin' the scabs right along with us. But she is, even though she doesn't show it, delicate and fragile, which is another ting that I love about her.  
She is independent with a mind of her own, and she's not afraid to speak it neither. She is loyal, smart, outgoing, friendly, and charming in her own pain-in-the-neck way. She is easy to get along with when you don't tick her off. She loves life despite the bad hand it dealt her and she is always optimistic. I swear when ever she walks into a room it just lights up.  
One of her best qualities is that she has no idea how beautiful she is. She is a natural beauty. She doesn't dress herself up to be something she isn't. Heck, she wears a skirt that she cut herself, even dough people give her dose disapproving looks. But she doesn't care what others think about her or if they like her or not, though they always do. I haven't met a person yet who doesn't like her; she may annoy the crap out of some people but they still like her.  
She is amazing, that's the best word to describe her. I've never met anyone like her, no other girl could even compare. That's why I am not about to let her be taken away again, not this time.


	5. GOOD friends?

**Whew, sorry this one took so long. I do hope you will forgive me; I had to spend all of my spare time studying for finals and working on my Spanish portfolio. But I did pass my freshman year (Cheers!) and have all summer. My goals...finish this fan fiction. Please R&R! xoxoxo**

**I don't own the newsies, So I will just have to be satisfied with stalking them ;) Enjoy! **

I had my head in the clouds all the way back to Manhattan. I did not say a word, but even if I had tried it is not as if I would have been heard. Jack was talking to David the whole time and he looked my way only to make sure I was still following them.

Something about David just pushed my buttons. He followed Jack around like a puppy; it's cute when you are Les's age but this boy is no younger than me. He also keeps trying to be Jack's best friend, to take over my position. I decided to talk to Jack about that later, maybe he could talk some sense into David…before I knocked some into him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we entered the restaurant and were greeted by the newsies and I was motioned over by Racetrack.

"So, Marty," He said when I had plopped myself in the vacant chair across from him. He dealt me into the game of cards he was playing with a few other boys before he continued. "What happened with Spot, eh?"

"Let's just say dat she was blushin all da way across da bridge." Jack butted in, joining the game. There were a few whistles around the room and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Look fellas, der she goes again!" Mush teased throwing an arm around my neck and pinching my face. "Ain't dat just adorable?"

"Of course it is, it's me. Now knock it off." I smiled at their good-natured teasing.

"So are you two getting togeddah or what?" Specs asked. I glanced around the room too see that this bit of news had gathered a small crowd of newsies to the table.

"You guys! It's not like your going to be selling it on the streets tomorrow morning!"

"Knowin' dem dey will either love or hate each odder in a few weeks. Let's just hope its love or the whole city might become ancient history." Jack said, getting a mixture of laughter and agreement.

"She doesn't have a few weeks so dey bettah get movin'," Skittery commented. Jack looked at me and raised his eyebrows in a "Ya betta tell dem" sort of way, except David beat me too it.

"She does now," He said as if he was saying something big. "She's going to move to Brooklyn tomorrow after Medda's party."

"Whoa! Now don't ya think dat you guys are moving it a little fast?" Race said with a nervous laugh. I was blushing furiously and I whipped my head in David's direction, glaring at him. _He is such a know-it-all! _I angrily blew a few stray wisps of hair out of my face.

"It's not like that! I'm just going to hide out their so the, the, foster home people or whatever the heck they are called can't find me. I mean, do you really want me to be put in another home where I would just be miserable?" The room was silent before I heard a round of denials. That would be the end of it. We went back to our card game as if nothing happened, but there was still a bit of awkwardness in the air. It was a welcome awkwardness; however, because it told me they would miss me too.

I looked down at my cards and resisted the urge to squeal in victory. But since I cannot hide my emotions the whole circle folded.

"Oh come on! How do you know I wasn't faking it?"

"Because you can't lie," Jack said with a teasing smile. He looked at the clock and turned in his cards. "Well fellas, I'm out. I gotta go meet my girl."

"And when do I get to meet you girl?"

"When we can double." He tipped his cowboy hat and made his exit. _He tinks he is so witty…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what time does Jack normally get back?" I asked as I sat on the creaky stairs of the lodging house tossing a ball back and forth with Bumlets.

"He can get back pretty late. He is always over there nowadays."

"Is that so?" I questioned lamely.

"Yeah, dey consider him a part of da family."

"I see." I do not know why it is that bothered me, but it did. Jack's personality may not have changed, but his life sure did. He had a girlfriend, a new family, and David, his new _best friend_. They were all just one big happy family, and it got me wondering where I fit in, and if there was even a Marty-shaped piece for the puzzle of his life anymore.

"Well I'm gonna turn in." Bumlets yawned. "Youse waiting up?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Well...tomorrow morning outta be fun then." He grinned as he began to ascend the stairs.

"GOODNIGHT Bum!"

"G'night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke with a start when I heard the front door squeak.

"Marty, why aren't ya sleepin?" Jack crouched down next to me on the stairs. I rubbed my eyes.

"I was until you came in,"

"Ok smart-mouth, why aren't ya in bed where all good little goils are at this hour?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to see how your date went."

"Great, I love that family. Dey treats me like der own, ya know?" I noded my head slowly, thinking about how the newsies treated me the same way. Jack let out a deep breath. "Can I tell ya something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I yawned.

"I'm gonna propose to Sarah."

"What?" I immediately snapped out of my grogginess.

"Shh! Will ya keep it down? People are sleeping up der ya know."

"B-but why? When?"

"Next week, it's her eighteenth birthday."

"But, why Jack you still haven't told me why?"

"I love her Marty. Why don't you seem happy about dis? I taught dat since you are a good friend and ya are a girl..."

"I am happy for you Jack," I said dully as turned and began to climb up the stairs.

"You know I can see right tru dat. What's your problem?"

"YOU are my problem Jack! I used to be your BEST friend! Remember? But now I feel like you are, your, well I feel like you're replacing me. Not just with Sarah, but with their whole family. With _David. _ I can't even try to talk to you when you're with him! You don't even care that I am going to move to Brooklyn tomorrow. In fact I bet you are happy about it, so you can sell with your precious David. I guess, I, I have just worn out my welcome with you."

I padded up the stairs before Jack could say a word. I shouldn't have left, but I didn't want Jack to see the bitter tears forming in my eyes. Tears from regret, and tears from knowing I just lost the best friend I ever had.


	6. Just You

**Ok, I know this chapter is long over-due...summer for me has been hectic ). Nevertheless, I am back with not 1, not 2, but three new chapters for ya'll that I wrote on a retreat I went on with my Youth Group called challenge. (I'll publish the other two sometime either today or tomorrow) This leaves me with a question for you. When you die, do you know for sure where you are going? I hope you read, enjoy, and review! Xoxo**

**The newsies are the property of someone who is not me, but if I owned them I would place them on ebay and make millions from the ladies out there )**

The hustle and bustle of newsies packed together at Medda's party was a nice change of scenery compared to my lonely day of selling newspapers. I've never had to sell alone before, and I've found that I am in no way partial to it. It takes a lot longer and made the day drag on and on. I have no idea how I am going to last in Brooklyn- selling by myself every day, that is. I can handle the danger, of course, just not the solitude.

My thoughts shifted to Spot,_ I guess I won't be alone, now will I?_ I smiled to myself; he is my high point. Speaking of Spot, where could he be? The party was about to end and I had not seen him all night. I scanned the crowd for a glimpse of his bright red suspenders. With those contraptions and his striking features…how could I miss him?

"Oh where, oh where could Spot have gone? Oh where, oh where could he be?"

"Looking for someone?" A familiar smooth talker said from behind. I stiffened and felt my face turn pink as I prayed that he had not heard me sing. _Of course he did. _

"Perhaps... Do you always sneak up on people?"

"Perhaps…," he mocked. "Do you always sing when you look for people?" He chuckled as he saw my face grow warmer and warmer. "And, no, I don't, just you."

I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. "Well, doesn't that make me feel all warm inside?"

He smiled and patted my cheek. "Obviously it does, because it shows."

I sighed with a defeated, embarrassed laugh. I was right, these next few months were going to be long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Brooklyn Lodge house is a lot older then Manhattans, and it lacked the everyday merriment. Things were so serious; cards are played with a fierce competition and I swear I hardly ever heard more than a chuckle from these harsh boys.

"Well, here we are," Spot said leading me into surprisingly tidy bunkroom. I had imagined that all bunkrooms were as cluttered as the Manhattan one, but then I remembered who their leader was.

"Dis will be your bunk," He set my tattered suitcase of the mattress and pointed to a room across the hall. "Dat's da washroom ovah dere. Any questions?" I smiled dimly at him and plopped myself into a sitting position next to my bag.

"Hey, whats da matta? You gonna miss Manhattan?" He moved the suitcase to the floor and sat next to me. I contemplated whether of not I should tell him about my fight with Jack. About feeling as if he replaced me, how he probably won't ever be friends again, Sarah, how he hadn't talked to me all day, and about how bad selling alone was. Would Spot be a good listener? Would he sympathize or shut me out forever so I would have no choice to have to leave Brooklyn too? I took a deep breath, if he was going to be part of my life he would have to deal with all of my emotions eventually so I best start now.

So I released everything to him, not once lifting my gaze from my hands that were wringing in my lap. I told him about Jack and the Jacobs family and the fight. The only thing I left out was the bit about selling alone; I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle it here. By the time my ranting had ceased I had tears dripping out of my eyes and felt like an idiot. I looked up from my lap and did not see what I expected. He wasn't tense or uncomfortable. I just saw his incredible eyes gazing softly into my big red ones with sincere compassion and understanding. I took a couple of shaky breaths and stationed my eyes back to my lap.

"And I guess I was just wondering why you asked me to come here anyway, I mean... you have never lived with me before, but you have been told how hard it is. And I'm sure, just by knowing me, that you could have figured that one out on your own..."

Spot silenced my babbling by putting his finger up to my lips. He moved his hand to my lap, where he gently calmed my wringing hands. His other hand tenderly stroked my tear-stained cheek.

"Da reason I asked ya to stay here is because of..." He smirked and pulled my face closer to his.

"Dis." Our lips met and my stomach fluttered. My face flushed red but I didn't care. This was all I had dreamed about since I saw him my first day back at the docks. We parted and we bother were smiling. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I, uh, see. I guess that would be a good reason then."

He gave me a full fledged smile. "I'd say it was a very good reason." He kissed me again and I realized I had forgotten all of my problems that were in Manhattan. All I could think about was him.

"Is this how you treat all your guests, Mr. Conlon?"

"Nah," he smirked giving me another quick peck on the lips. "Just you."


	7. Selling Charade

**Here is Chapter 7... Please read, review, and consider the question I asked in chapter 6. **

**Newsies aren't mine, but yeah, I would see them on EBay as an "Open Adoption" type of thing. I might keep Spot for myself though...**

"Wake-up Marty," Spot nudged me the next morning. I smiled remembering the events of last night, nothing impure or tainting, just the sweet kisses we shared. I shook my head and pulled the blanket around my head so only my face was uncovered.

"I was warned about dis." He leaned close to my unexposed ear. "I have my own liddle ways too, ya know?"

"Just five more minutes!" I groaned and stretched out.

"No." He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I opened my eyes to see his own not even two inches away.

"That's not fair."

He smirked. "Well doll, life's not fair." He threw my clothes at me. "Now get dressed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could tell from the minute I walked into the Brooklyn lodging house that I was unwanted by all of the other boys there. I was a girl, and in their eyes that meant I was wimpy and whiney. So I was determined to prove to these guys that I am not, in fact, who they assume. I took my place in the distribution line among the others and ordered sixty papers. I was all set to go when Spot caught me by the arm.

"Come on, your sellin wid me t'day."

"Since when?" _I hate when people try ta tell me what ta do_.

"Well, you sure won't be sellin' alone."

"That was the plan." I responded, wondering why I was fighting this in the first place. My biggest fear in coming to Brooklyn was selling alone, and here I was with the opportunity to sell with Spot Conlon.

"Den youse is gonna change da plan." He said firmly, staring me straight in the face.

"What's wrong with my plan?" I stared back, _I can't believe I haven't even been here a full day and we are already fightin'. _

"Da fact dat you have no one ta protect ya and it's rough out der. Youse could get taken advantage of and I promised Jacky-boy I would watch aftah ya."

"I can take care of myself." I huffed and turned on my heal to walk in the opposite direction. Only then did I realize it was a dead end and was forced to turn back and face Spot again. He smirked, which only made me more irate. He is not helping me prove the boys that I am not the stereotype they imagined. He calmly moved in closer and picked up our conversation where it left off.

"Dat may be Marty, but I kinda was lookin' forward ta ya company," He said in a low, alluring voice. That boy! He could charm his way out of anything.

Not only is Spot good at charming his way out of sticky situations, but he is a really good newsie-not to mention a good liar. He introduced me as his wife to customers, and on several occasions, I was with child. Nevertheless, we did get a fair amount of people telling us to "keep the change" so I am not complaining.

"Now I see why you insisted on being my partner today," I teased referring to our charade. We had sold our last paper and were headed toward the docks.

"Nah, dat was just a perk. I just like to be wid ya, dat's all." He stopped to kiss me lightly. "And I have no idea why."


	8. Love Changes People

**This is Chapter 8, sorry the last two were shorter than I expected, but this one is a little longer. Read and review! **

**I own Marty, nothing else. However, she is pretty cool so I'm okay with that, and maybe she will bring Spot along sometimes**.

Contrary to my belief, the days flew swiftly by and Spot and I grew closer. I am unsure of where we stand, however- he has never called me "his girl" or any other possessive names. Although his lack of commitment bothers me a little, I don't see any reason to mind too much because he still hasn't shown any interest in another girl.

I realized shortly after our first kiss he started to give me special attention, like taking the Spot behind him in line. Each time I refused and noticed the hostility the other boys had toward me began to fade. I have even made some friends in the group, and different as they may be from the Manhattaners, I like them. Spot told me that I had earned their respect for not accepting any special treatment I was offered, and so did he.

I still have not talked to Jack; he would be proposing to Sarah in a matter of days and without a girl to give him advice. The Manhattan boys come to visit me every so often, just not all together. We wanted to avoid grabbing any unwanted attention. I always look forward to the days when they visit, as happy as I am here I still miss them more than I could have dreamed. They told me that the people from the city had searched the lodging house, and of course, found nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly two o'clock when I walked into the lodging house with Spot, and to my surprise Mush and Racetrack were standing in the entryway looking very uncomfortable. I gasped happily and caught them both in a big hug.

"Where have you all been? I have not seen you in nearly three weeks!"

"Yeah, well, it's been sort of crazy..." Mush said rubbing the side of his neck. I looked into the two boys faces and new something was wrong in Manhattan.

"I bet," Spot said knowingly. He knew something about Manhattan that I did not know.

"What do you know?" I demanded cocking my hip and crossing my arms. How dare he keep something about Manhattan from me? Spots eyebrows rose and he looked over to the two uncomfortable boys. I could read his eyes as if they were written. They said _you're gonna tell her. _

"Well, good news foist," Race said as he motioned for me to sit on the stairs. I refused at first, but got talked into it by Spots charm- _stupid charm_. I was about to burst and Mush and Race just looked at each other.

"Jack got engaged to Sarah." _Yeah, tell me what I don't know. _

"What is the bad news?"

"He stopped selling...fer good"

I stared at him wide-eyed and speechless. I can understand why he quit, I guess, he cannot support Sarah on a dollar a day. Still, it came as such a surprise because Jack loved the newsie life, the life of carrying the banner. He must have just found something he loved more, and I admired that.

"And you knew about this, didn't you Spot?"

He sighed and looked me square in the eyes.

"Yes, I did. I didn't tell ya because I didn't think it would be the right time. I didn't want ya to get yourself all upset," He said, his voice not showing an ounce of emotion, but I could detect his sincerity. He hates to admit it, and he actually never has, but he does care about me beyond infatuation. "I didn't see this coming, and I don't know why he quit neither, so don't ask."

"I don't need to ask, I know why already," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Mush finally rejoined the conversation. I could see the despair in his eyes and realized that the change in Jack was not just hurting me.

"Because love changes people, you know? It makes them do things they normally wouldn't do," I patted Mush on the arm. "And hurt people they would never dream of hurting."

Spot looked at me skeptically- as if he could not believe that someone would give up such a life so young to start a family. Then something else passed through his eyes, a softness that was barely visible.

"I tink dat you are right about this one, Marty." He looked at me with the same softness and then snapped his attention over to the boys. "So who is da new leada?"

"Actually, we don't have one. We aren't going to have anodder leada."

Spot kept his face cool, but I could tell it was as if someone had just dropped a bomb. He fiddled with the gold top of his cane.

"Who's gonna lead den?"

"We're all gonna take part, ya know, work togedda. Like a team?" Mush suggested, bracing himself for Spot's reaction. I looked at him and he just smirked.

"You Manhattanas, ya always have to be da rebels, bending the rules." Spot spit into his palm and shook hands with Mush and Racetrack.

After they departed, Spot moved to sit in a nearby chair. He rubbed his hands together thoughtfully and looked at the floor.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, even though I had a good idea of what was on his mind.

"Ah, lots of tings, I guess."

"Such as?" I walked over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"The idea about not havin' a leada, it's not good for me ya know? If my boys get any ideas..."

"You're a great leader, Spot. None of the guys doubt that. The whole city of New York fears AND respects you, that has got to say something, right?" Spot nodded and squeezed me tighter. He wasn't sharing everything with me. In addition, he was being abnormally humble about the compliment I just gave him, so there must be sometime else on his mind. We sat there in silence before I finally spoke up. "What else has you mind reeling?" I asked, tapping his forehead.

"You do." I tilted my head, trying to stifle a grin.

"What about me?" My face blushed and my heart beat faster. He smiled at his reaction and kissed me so intensely I though I would melt right there in his lap. _I love him, _I thought with a shock, and I knew I had to tell him. I unlocked our kiss and brought my lips close to his ear.

"I love you," I whispered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Who would have thought I would fall in love with Spot Conlon? Five years ago I was vocal about how much I hated him, and now here I was actually confessing that I loved him! My breathing stopped as I waited for a response, but I felt what I feared the most. He tensed up under me and he started to stand up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" He attempted to give me a trademark smirk, but it was pathetic.

"Spot, look, maybe I should not have…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because he put a finger to my lips. He lightly kissed my nose and headed out the door without a word.


	9. It's Over

**Hey Newsies lovers!! So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it; it's a little more exciting. Please Read and Review!**

**Nope! They are not mine… although I understand them so well ;)**

Spot did not avoid me, nor did he mention those three significant words I had confessed to him the previous night. It was worse; he pretended that it never happened. We still sold together, ate our meals together… the whole thing could have just passed as a dream. But there was still that bit of awkwardness that reminded me I had messed up.

Why is it that I always seem to mess up every serious relationship that I am in? I messed up my friendship with Jack because of my jealousy and my undefined relationship with Spot by trying to define it. But I do not regret telling him I love him, because I do and he needed to know that, even if he did not feel the same way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at the top of the stairs one morning, late as usual, when I overheard a hushed conversation from the first floor. I took a few quiet steps back a crouched down in a corner to eavesdrop.

"So we ain't goin den?" Rusty, a tall intimidating, yet utterly dense boy, asked sounding peeved.

"Ya heard what I said," Spot answered his newsies, sounding frustrated. "If we go, she will want to go. Odds are da people dat are lookin fer her will be dere and I'm not riskin' it. I gave Jack my word that I would protect her and dat's exactly what I am goin to do."

"We could just tell her we are going somewhere else," Rusty suggested as if he found the cure for the common cold. I rolled my eyes. Did he think I would not get suspicious if they all left to go somewhere and refused to let me go too?

"What are you new er somethin'? She is gonna to find out and be really mad at us when she does. I think we all agree dat we do not want her mad at us," Spot stated, getting scattered agreement from the group of boys. I shook my head. _So da big tough Brooklyn boys are afraid of a little blonde girl now are dey? _ _Cowards. _

"Youse is right about dat, but can't ya just tell her dat she can't go?"

Spot let out an amused snort and I heard a few boys hitting somebody, most likely Rusty, on the head. "Oh, yeah, because dat's gonna work out in our favor."

"Maybe we could ask Jack was he tinks?" Rusty seemed to be at his last straw, so another boy piped in.

"Yeah, dats a good idea, ain't it Spot? Dis whole ting coulda blown over by now."

"Jacky-boy agrees wid me." Spot said firmly. In my corner I bunched together my eyebrows in confusion.

_Jack checks up on me?_ I thought for sure that he would want nothing to do with me after all the spiteful things I said I said to him. I felt my face turn red with fury as I jumped up and stomped halfway down the stairs.

"You know, boys, it's amazing what you can hear when you are crouched in that corner," I said, pointing to my hiding place. Spot raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You're pretty sneaky." I smiled to myself, _that's right, Spot, I gotcha. _ Spot walked over to the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the railing, that cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

"We just can't keep anyting from youse."

_No Sir!_

"We sure can't outsmart youse, youse is dat sneaky."

_Ha! That'll teach ya to keep secrets from me!_

"I guess we will just havta letcha go wid us."

_Darn right!_

"So, tell me Marty, where is it dat we is goin'?"

_Oh no. _

My mouth dropped open as I realized I didn't exactly know. I racked my brain for any mention of their destination and came up empty. Spot smirked and took one step closer to the stair.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky," he said, slowly shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"See, Spot, you said it yourself. She's sneaky. So we could _sneak_ her into Meddas……"

Rusty was startled into silence by a threatening look from Spot.

_Bingo._

Spot sighed, aggravated, and smacked his hand against his forehead. Luckily for me, as tough and intimidating Rusty was, he was still less bright than a burnt out light bulb.

"Oh, Spot, you will have to send Medda an RSVP for me, because I will definitely be there!"

"Oh, yeah? Yeah?" Spot challenged. I decended the remainder of the stairs until I was just one step up from him. I used my tip-toes to fill in the extra amount of height so I could look him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah." The newsies _oooohhh_ed in the background, half impressed I challenged their leader and half worried for my life. But Spot showed no emotion, keeping out eyes locked.

"We'll see about dat." He walked out the door, soon followed by the rest of the boys and me. I jogged to catch up with him on the street.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jack checks up on me?" I demanded.

"Why's dat matter?"

"Because…it…does." Spot smirked at me.

"Ohhh, good reason." I exhaled sharply and tried to march ahead of him but he caught me calmly by the arm.

"He gets in touch wid me bout ev'ry few days, just ta see how tings is goin'." He explained as he pulled me back to his side.

"Oh, hmmm…" I said involuntarily in thought. Spot gave me an amused glace.

"What are ya thinking?"

I shrugged and kept walking. Spot laced our fingers together without looking anywhere but forward.

"If I know Jacky-boy, he doesn't give up easily, on anyting. So a few hoitful words ain't gonna make him give up a friendship dat means so much ta him." Spot said without a trace of emotion, but I knew that he meant for the words to be a source of comfort. I smiled prettily and looked up into his eyes, batting my eyelashes.

"So you should be nice about letting me go to the party so I can set things right with him, don't you think?" Spot snorted.

"Nice try, but da answah is da same. If ya really want ta make tings right, I'll bring him here. He won't be at da party anyway, remember?" I pulled my hand out of his causing his eyes to widen.

"Well, you cannot stop me Spot Conlon. I'll go if I please and you will just have to deal with it…"

I heard expressions of shock behind me, which boosted my self-confidence. The boys were looking for a rebuttal from Spot and I realized out little argument wasn't even about wanting to go to the party anymore, it was more a pride issue. Spot looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"We'll see about dat." Spot said with a glimmer of laughter in his eyes. _Great, I wanted ta intimidate him and I only succeeded in amusing him. Poifect. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the night of the party came, I closed myself in the bunkroom daring anybody to bother me and crawled under the covers still fully clothed. I waited about half and hour in case some brave soul decided to accept my dare, and then climbed out the window and down the fire escape. I was on my way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Manhattan I found myself pushing through a crowd of people at Irving Hall searching for a familiar face.

"Specs! Dutchy!" I shouted when I spotted them standing by the stage.

"Marty?" Dutchy trapped me in a bear hug. "what are ya doin here? Don't ya know dose guys from the city could…"

"I know, I know. But I missed you guys." I said as innocently as I could.

"Does Spot know yer here?" Specs asked skeptically.

"Uh…no, I don't believe he does," I mumbled into my shirt to avoid eye-contact.

"Marty, we gotta get ya back. They could find you and make you go to another home yer gonna hate…" Spec's urged as he attempted to push me back through the crowds.

"Would you relax!" I begged noting Dutchy scanning the crowd for any trace of official looking people. "Besides, I'm sure that they don't even care about little ole me anymore. I'm old news."

"Don't ya remember how long they looked for Jack?" _Dang, he's right. _I nodded. "So lets get ya outta here before it's too late, ok?"

But before we could move Dutchy grabbed Specs by the shirt. "I think it already is. Ain't that the guy dat searched the lodgin house?" Specs swore when he recognized the man Dutchy was referring to.

"Get her outta here."

Dutchy grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the back entrance. Specs relayed the situation to the other Newsies so they could come up with a plan. I saw the look of panic on the boys faces. _Why couldn't I've just stayed in Brooklyn? _

When we made it to the back door I looked back on the scene I was responsible for creating. The Newsies had gotten into a fake fight to distract the city officials. A wave of guilt swept over me and I vowed to be less reckless with my actions and to be less hard-headed.

I thought I was home free but then something happened that gave me a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had made eye-contact with the head official. _Dey know I'm here. _ I cursed as Dutchy snapped me back into the reality of the situation. My instincts told me to run, and that's exactly what I did. But as soon as I went out the door a guard caught me by the arm.

_It's ovah. _


	10. An Old Friend

**Hey, It's me again back with chapter 10. I wrote three different drafts of this chapter because I couldn't get it right, and this is what I decided on so I hope you like it. I'm sorry these are taking me so long to update...but it's that time of year again when all the children go back to school. Anyway I hope you are sticking with me and still liking this story. Please R&R! **

**I don't own newsies... I just stalk them ;) lol jkjk**

Chapter 10

"They wish to adopt you Martha."

Those words were spoken to me over three hours ago and they still repeated themselves in my head. I could still see the look on the head official, Mr. Brisby's, face. I would call it satisfaction; He finally found someone who would adopt me and he can obtain revenge for five years of headaches.

I tried to shift my thoughts to the drab, solitary room they assigned me at the child-placement headquarters. Grey walls, scuffed wooden floor, an old chair in the corner and a small rectangular window near the ceiling. I could fit through it if only I could get to it. I pulled my knees to my chest, _I want outta here._ I rested my chin on my knees and closed my eyes.

_Come on Marty, you've been gettin' yourself outta sticky situations fer years now, and ya can get outta dis one too. Tink! _

Pitifully, all of my plans before involved me running away, and this time that is just not an option. I have to face my problems this time; I am done running. All I really want is security, a place where I can be myself and be loved for it. Not a place where muckity-mucks try to mold me into a "socially acceptable" lady.

I mean, the only reason she, and by she I mean my former foster mother, wants to adopt me is so that she can have a daughter that she can marry off to some snobby, high class heir and raise her social status. Otherwise she would have given me the boot after the first week.

_Oh, Martha, my goodness, you have so much potential and you are so pretty, why do you insist on acting like a heathen? _She would tell me practically every day of her materialistic life in that aggravating false accent. Yes, I definitely need a plan.

Someone knocking at the door disturbed my thoughts; I sighed.

"Yes Mr. Watchman! I am still your prisoner!" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door that could not have been the watchman. He despises me because of my "smart mouth." I told him that he could just join the club.

"You have visitors!" He yelled in an annoyed tone. I scrunched my eyebrows together. _Who'd be visitin' me?_

The door creaked open and the mystery person walked in. He looked very familiar, however I couldn't quite remember… but then he smiled and it hit me.

"Drew?" My eyes were as wide as could be. His smile widened. I jumped off the bed and flung myself into his arms. I could not believe he was here, it had been so long! He let me go and twirled me around in a circle by my arm so he could get a better look at me.

"You have grown up since I saw you last! Marty, you have turned into to quite a beautiful young lady. I bet our newsies have an awfully tough time keeping the boys away." I giggled and turned slightly pink.

"And look at you! You look so...so professional!"

He smiled. "Well, I guess that law school can do that to a person."

Despite his clean-cut appearance and neat suit, he had not changed at all- playful brown eyes, a natural smile, and a patronly air about him. I had forgotten how much I missed him.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned as I plopped myself back down on the foot of the bed. Drew pulled up the old chair and settled himself down with his briefcase on his lap.

"An old friend came and told me about your situation, and I want to take on your case." I gave him a questionable look. "That means I want to defend you in court, so you do not have to go back to the foster homes anymore."

"This was almost too good to be true." I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck and thanked him repeatedly. He laughed his friendly, deep laugh that I had missed hearing all these years.

"Your welcome, now don't you want to know who the 'old friend' is?" I nodded, forgetting all about that in all the excitement. Drew called for somebody to come in, and when the person did, I froze.

"Jack," I said with tears welling up in my eyes. Drew rose out of his chair.

"I know you two need to talk, and I have some things to settle with the chief official. I won't be long." He said as he made his way towards the door, clamping his hand on Jack's shoulder on the way. For the first time I noticed he was wearing a wedding ring.

I rushed over to where Jack was standing awkwardly and wrapped my arms around his waist. All of my pride dissolved, leaving me with the feeling of gratitude. It was so good to know that my best friend would be here with me through this trial.

"Jack, I am so sorry, I overreacted."

"No you didn't, you were right." He pulled away from our embrace to look at me. "I have had a lot goin' on in da last year, I just got busy I guess. But I nevah forgot about ya."

"I know that now. So you are not mad at me anymore?" Jack smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Neva was." I grinned at him, but seconds later, it faded into a look of confusion.

"Then why didn't you come and talk to me after our fight?" Jack's eyes flashed a look of amusement.

"Marty, I know dat when your temper gets all flared up dat you need a little time tah cool off."

I tried to suppress a giggle, but did not succeed. It is funny how Jack sometimes knows me better that I know myself.

We spent the next half-hour or so catching up. He told me about his new factory job and the upcoming wedding plans. They planned to have a small church ceremony the first of September. I reminded Jack that I still had not yet met his bride to be, and he assured me that after the trial was over there would be plenty enough time for introductions. _It's as if we've nevah been apart._

I bounced up when I heard Drew finally make his reappearance and practically drowned him in questions.

"Calm down Marty," Drew laughed. "I will tell you everything when we get to the apartment.

"Alright, but I am holding you to tha..." I stopped mid-sentence to rethink what Drew had just said. "You mean..."

"You did not think I was going to let you stay here, among the defendant, did you?"

I laughed, "Of course, I didn't…what's a defendant?"


	11. First Impressions

**Ok, I had some major writers block and I think I finally broke through it. So here is chapter 11 if anyone still reads this /. Sorry for the delay…I really hope you like it so please review and let me know what you think ) btw- maybe one reason this took so long was because I attempted to kidnap the rights to the newsies, failed, and was in prison?? Or maybe not, but either way they are still not mine )**

"Mary?" Drew asked as he hung his coat and hat on a peg just inside the door of the small, but cozy Manhattan apartment. The room was furnished with a comfortable plush sofa, wooden rocking chair, piano, and an organized desk. Personal touches accented the room giving it a homey feel. It definitely wasn't the typical "lawyer-type," but then again neither was Drew.

"Mary?" Drew called again. This time, a woman with a mass of dark, curly hair tied back at the nape of her neck appeared from a bedroom. She was tall, only a few inches shorter that Drew, and slender- with the exception of her protruding stomach. I smiled _Drew's gonna be a father. _

"Engrossed in another book, darling?" He asked, noting the novel she had nestled underneath her arm. She smiled tenderly at him.

"I was waiting dinner for you. Is this her?" She inquired in a genuinely sweet voice as she walked over to the doorway where we were standing to meet us.

"This would be her. Marty, I would like you to meet my wife, Mary." He put his hand on the curve of her spine, gently rubbing up and down. Everything about the way they acted around each other proclaimed their deep and true love.

Mary gave me a welcoming smile. "It is wonderful to finally meet you Marty. I've heard so much about you from Drew over here. Please, make your self comfortable. Our home is your home. Now, I am going to go get supper on the table, I'm sure you both are half-starved by now." After she gave both of our hands a squeeze she made her way to the adjoining kitchen.

I looked over at Drew, who lingered his eyes on her for a moment longer before matching my gaze. I smiled at him and shook my head. "Now how did you get so lucky as to end up with her?"

He gave my neck a gentle squeeze in mirth. "I was very blessed, now come on, I'll show you your room."

I followed Drew to a small and simple, but very inviting guest room just off the living area. Then he left me alone for a few moments to get unpacked and settle in. I looked in the mirror that hung over the dresser. I groaned, _DIS __is what Mary's foist impression of me was? I look like I've been in da refuge fer a few weeks. _ I took the opportunity that I had to brush out my tangled, blonde hair and wash the streaks of dirt off my face. After five or so minutes had passed Drew knocked on my door to inform me that dinner was ready, and boy was I ever grateful, Mary was right, I was STARVING.

"There she is," Mary smiled as I entered the kitchen/dining area and took a seat at the round wooden table. "I hope you like meatloaf, but if not I would be happy to fix you something else."

"No, this is great, thanks. Besides, a being a newsie I have learned to like just about anything I can get." Next to me Drew let out a chuckle in agreement.

"Shall we say grace?" Mary asked as she gently took a hold of Drew's hand in one of hers and mine in the other. I have to admit I have never prayed before, so it was a bit awkward. We didn't even pray as a family when my parents were alive. To my surprise, Drew said a simple but earnest prayer that thanked God for our meal and asked him to be with us during the trial, and it touched me. Maybe prayers weren't so bad; in fact, I decided I would start to pray. What harm could come from it anyway?

"So I reviewed you case and…" Drew started, but ceased when Mary put a hand over his. "Oh, sorry dear. Mary likes to keep the table conversation more…simple. She says it's better for digestion." He winked at her and caressed her hand.

"How long have you two been married?" I was curious, since she was expecting a baby and Drew was fresh out of law school.

"About three years now," Drew responded. He then continued to tell me how they met. They first encountered in a library, Drew was a first year law student and Mary a book-worm pastor's daughter. _So that explains the prayer, _I thought to myself.

"She was the only woman in there, and she had books piled up to her nose… that's what first attracted me to her. Then, when she dropped all those books I saw how beautiful she was and, well…" He stopped to laugh when Mary playfully slapped him on the arm. She finished the story for him by telling how her glasses had fallen off and she couldn't see a thing. I smiled to myself, remembering how my first encounter with Spot wasn't nearly so pleasant. In fact, I had decided after meeting him that if I ever had to come in contact with him again it would be too soon. If I recall correctly, I believe I even informed him of that before I marched myself all the way back to Manhattan.

"Then we saw each other there about a week later, and he carried my books home for me…"

I remember the second time I met up with Spot. Jack and Drew had dragged me back to Brooklyn, saying that if I didn't make nice with the Brooklyn boys my life as a newsie would be, as Jack put it, the complete opposite of a walk in Central Park. I, of course, informed him that a walk in Central Park was not so pleasant with the risk of being jumped, but they made me go anyway. So after a struggle I found myself face to face with the smart-mouthed kid again, grunted a hello, and received the infamous smirk in return.

"Missed me, dija?" He asked cockily, his steel blue eyes having that effect on me even in our childhood. This caused my temper to flare, and me pushing him off of the side of the dock. Only a split-second after Spot hit the water did I actually think that impulsive action through, but I was too prideful to show any regret.

"That'll teach ya!" I yelled before I was dragged back to Manhattan, blushing furiously. _I was such a bratty kid. _I bit my lip to hold back laughter. _But I'll bet I was da only one dat evah stood up tah Spot like dat. _ I'm not going to lie, I was, and still am, very proud of that.

Drew finally recognized that I was deep in thought and waved a hand in front of my face. "Marty, what are you thinking about?"

I felt myself grow warm, _Oh joy._

"I guess I am just a little out of it. I'm kind of tired. Long day, you know." Mary nodded her head in agreement.

"You should probably get yourself to bed and get yourself a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She said warmly. I thanked her for supper and said goodnight before going into the guest room and falling onto the bed. I exhaled as I stretched out; It felt so good to rest. I felt my body unwind and I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I had been sleeping for years, but I awoke with a fresh optimism that everything was going to work out just fine. I heard movement outside of the door and I rolled over to look at the clock. _Hmmm…12:30… _ I blinked and double checked. _12:30!!!!! _ I quickly rolled out off the bed, brushed out my bed head and splashed come cold water on my face before rushing out of the room.

"I thought I heard you wake up," Mary greeted me from the rocking chair in the living area, where she held a book on top of her belly. "I made you some lunch. You've got to be starved, you slept clear through breakfast." I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. _Nice one Marty, what a great impression ya made on her. She probably tinks youse is a lazy bum._

"Sorry, It's that, well, the boys usually wake me up." I stumbled. She flashed me a huge smile.

"And Drew tells me that they have quite the time with it too." She teased allowing me to let go of my unease. "So don't worry about it, besides, I think you deserved to sleep in a little."

I smiled and took my seat at the table. She put a sandwich and some cold soup in front of me and then sat down to a lunch of the same thing.

We chatted a little, mostly just small talk. I found her really easy to converse with, and also a very good cook.

"So where is Drew this morning…I mean…afternoon?" I giggled at my own mistake. She smiled and me and let out a little laugh.

"He is at the office. He has some paperwork to file and a few meetings. He usually comes home to eat lunch with me, but he gets really busy when he is working on a big case." I nodded and looked down at my food. I felt a twinge of guilt that my case was keeping Drew from having lunch with his pregnant wife. Mary must have sensed my discomfort because she patted my arm affectionately. "But when all of this is over, it will have been worth it." I smiled and raised my eyes to look at her.

"So you typically have to spend every day alone in the apartment like this?" I couldn't imagine being confined to one place waiting for my husband to come home, fixing meals, cleaning, and caring for children. I would have the desire to have a life of my own.

"Oh, not all day. Sometimes I would go visit my sisters; they are all married and moved out now. I have three of them…The youngest is about your age. Or I would go visit my father at the church or spend the day at the library. But lately travel has become increasingly difficult." She paused and gestured to her descended stomach and rubbed it affectionately. "At least in two or so months I will have this little one to occupy most of my time."

Before I thought it through, I began to tell her how I felt about my being a housewife one day. It was only AFTER I thought it through that I realized she could consider my opinion offensive. However, the smile she gave in response showed no hint of offense.

"I know how you feel. My dream has always been to be a writer. Then Drew came along… and he changed my whole world. Now I want nothing more than to care for and support him, raise a family with him and grow old with him. I haven't lost my dreams; just found ones that I came to discover were of more importance. Love changes people Marty, but in a good way. I'll bet that there is a boy out there that can tame even the most free-spirited of girls." She gently squeezed my arm. I blushed deeply, indeed there was. An aggravating, stubborn boy who had the power to make my heart melt. I sighed. _He was only tryin' ta looking out fer you and protectin' ya like he promised he would. _ Now I could only hope that he hadn't yet come to the conclusion that I was more trouble than I was worth. I definitely had caused him a lot of strife. _No, youse is not gonna tink about dis now. Dere are way more important tings you should be tinking about. Your entire future depends on dis trial… dat's what ya need to concentrate on. _

After we finished eating I helped Mary with the dishes, something I hadn't done since I had to help my mother, and even then I was not good at it. Thank goodness both my mother and Mary were gifted with patience. The gift of patience Mary possessed came in handy later that day, when Mary took it upon herself to teach me to knit. The idea of needlework made me cringe, but it was something to keep me occupied. To my surprise, I actually produced something. It was supposed to a potholder, but I think that if anyone were to use it for its purpose they would suffer severe burns. Nevertheless, I was proud of my creation, even if is useless.

Drew got home at about four, and was greeted with a kiss from him wife. She then made her way into the kitchen, but not before asking me if I wanted to help with dinner.

"I'm not so sure I trust her to help with the preparation of my food," He said teasingly. Mary gave him a funny look and poked him in the ribs.

"She will be fine; I have complete confidence in her."

"You've also only known her for one day." He said ruffling my hair. I swatted his hands away and lightly socked him in the arm before starting off for the kitchen.

"Hold up, I have some good news," He said grabbing a hold of my arm. "I got a court date set, and the evidence appears to be in our favor."


	12. The Article

**Hey everybody, sorry this took so long, I have been amazingly busy! But this week is kind of slow so I have a little extra time. I hope you like this chapter, let me know. **

** 3 Meg**

**Nope, they still aren't mine** (

I sighed and leaned against the back of the wooden kitchen chair watching the crowd of people hustle about. I longed to be in that crowd, with its excitement and unpredictability. But no, I was forced to just study it like I had been for the past month and a half. Mary looked at me from the chair in the living room that she was reading in. Her due date was only a few weeks away now, and since continuous climbing of stairs would put too much strain on her we were both confined to the apartment.

I was becoming restless just sitting around all day, but I tried to hide that from Mary because I didn't want to her feel responsible. But she, being as smart as she was, knew exactly what I was feeling. Or maybe it was the fact that I moped around and she always found me gazing out the window at the hustle and bustle of the Manhattan streets, plus I am sure that my aimless wondering around the apartment assisted her in catching on.

"Marty, do you like to read?" she inquired. I chuckled, I expected this question eventually. Since we have only had each other for company, with the exception of a late night conversation with Drew when he finally came home from working, we have become great friends and gotten to know each other fairly well. One thing I learned about Mary is that she is always reading something, even more so now that her movement is limited. Personally I am not all that fond of books and never have been. When I was in school I was always teased about how slow I read out loud, but it wasn't that I was stupid, it's just that the words all run together and I eventually find myself daydreaming about something else. I racked my brain for some form of polite excuse.

"Umm, no offense Mary, I know how much you love reading, but I never could get into books. In my opinion I find them a boring waste of time." I said in reply, realizing only milliseconds afterward that my response didn't come out as nicely as I had planned. But she just smiled and me.

"Many others feel that way too, but once they start reading they realize that it's not all as bad as they thought. They just haven't been reading the right kind of books. The books they make you read in school are uneventful. But a good book will draw your mind out of this little room" She gently set her novel aside and slowly rose to her feet. She waddled over to the well-stocked book shelf and studied the titles. "Let's see… a book like this one will capture your interest." She set in on the arm of the other armchair and returned to her spot.

"But why just sit around reading about adventures when you could just go out there and make one for yourself?" I challenged.

"I see your point, but when a free-spirited girl such as yourself has been cooped up for as long as you have, it's an awfully nice alternative." She went back to reading the book and I looked back out the window. I wasn't going to give in and read that book, but the longer I sat staring at it and fiddling my fingers the more appealing that book seemed. I mutely marched over to the vacant chair and plopped myself down to read. I thumbed through the pages; she didn't pick a long book and it seemed easy enough. I opened it up, noting the flimsy binding. _She must've read dis one a lot. _ I thought to myself as I turned the page to the first chapter. I didn't look up at Mary, but I knew she had a look of satisfaction on her face. I smiled too, thinking about the difference between us. I would have never let the other person forget that I was right.

Nearly half and hour passed before I knew it. I would never admit it, but Mary was right. I was so engrossed in this book that I didn't notice that Mary had marked her place and got up to stretch.

"Marty?"

I begrudgingly pried my eyes away from the words and looked up at her.

"I think it's about time I get supper started. Care to join me?"

"Sure, my mind is _so tired_ I could use a break." She laughed at my dramatic statement and guided me to the kitchen with her hand on my back.

"So, then, tell me what you thought."

I shrugged my shoulders and tied on an apron. "It killed time I guess."

She looked at me and a huge grin broke out on both of our faces. I knew I couldn't pull one over on her; it would just be our little secret.

As we prepared the meal we discussed the plot of the book, laughed at the comedy, and marveled over the talent of the author. I laughed out loud; I couldn't believe that this lively conversation was brought on by a book. Guess you learn something new every day.

That night we had another supper alone without Drew. I couldn't help but feel bad that I was the reason Drew was not home with his wife as much, but Mary assured me that it was all worth it. He ended up coming home at about nine and plopped a newspaper into my lap causing me to squeal with delight.

"A connection to the outside world! Who did you buy it from?"

Drew laughed and kissed his wife. "Jack brought it by today, I don't know who he got it from, but I think his intent was that you read it."

_Well duh! _ I thought to myself as I opened up the fresh paper and took in its aroma. Memories flooded over me, it seemed like ages ago that I was out there selling them myself.

"Next time you see that kid tell him that it's about time that he paid his best friend another visit." Drew smiled and gave me his word. Jack stops by often, sometimes by himself of with various other newsies. Never with Spot though, but once a few Brooklyn boys came by and filled me in on the latest news. Apparently Spot had become grouchy and aloof since I was caught. As bad as I felt for the boys, and believe me I felt bad because Spot makes your life miserable when he is not happy, I saw his attitude change as a good thing. _Maybe dat means that he misses me_. I shook my head, I couldn't think about him now, not until the trial is over.

I giggled at how meager the headlines were. "Bet Jack was glad he didn't have to see this edition."

"I'm sure David is glad to have his business."

_I'm sure David is. _ I thought, after all David lacks overall talent at selling, so he needs all the help he can get. _Wonder who he sells wid now? _ I continued to skim the paper and just as I was beginning to realize I wasn't missing anything in the outside world after all, a certain headline caused me to do a double take. It wasn't a long article, and it definitely wasn't headline news, but it was the most excited thing that I had personally ever read in the paper.

Local Orphan Sues For Freedom

By Brian Denton

I let out a gasp and jogged to the kitchen table where Drew sat chatting with Mary. "I take it you have already read this, right?"

Drew chuckled and told me that Jack wanted to bring it to me himself but he had another obligation. Mary gave us a questioning look, so I pointed out the article to her. After reading the headline her face broke out into a grin. We were quiet until he finished the short piece and held out her arms for a hug. I did the best I could to hug her, considering her belly got in the way.

"This is wonderful Marty! See, you are in an adventure and you didn't even know it!" I smiled at that thought- and how right Mary was. We settled down and a thought crossed my mind.

"But Drew how is this going to help?" I asked. It was moving to see my story make the papers, but I couldn't see how it would be beneficial for our case. Drew finished up his supper, acknowledging Mary's "no business at the table" rule, before he answered.

"It isn't only the judge that decides the verdict, but the jury, which is composed of common people- People who would buy a newspaper from a newsie." He paused to take a drink of his coffee and bring his plate to the sink. "So, you see the more your story gets out the better off you are. You're fortunate to have such strong connections to the newspaper industry."

I was puzzled. Drew is an extremely smart guy but sometimes I don't follow his logic. I wish I could have hid my confusion to avoid looking ignorant, but Drew caught on and continued gently.

"The newsies, Marty, and Brian Denton, he is writing in your favor thanks to David."

_David? Helpin' me?_ I mentally kicked myself for having such horrible, envious thoughts about him. _Why would he help me when I treated him like scum?_

Drew explained to me that David had told Denton about my situation and explained to him that I could use all the help I could get. So Denton wrote this mini-article that skimmed over the basics. In addition to that he promised to write a longer article the thoroughly covered me and the trial, an article that includes and interview and pictures. It might even have the possibility of becoming a front page article. I laughed to myself when I thought about the possibilities of exaggerated headlines they could come up with while working double time to sell as many copies as possible.

"Marty, when Denton comes for the interview, you understand that he might ask some personal questions?" Drew spoke carefully. "And that it would be in our best interest if you answer them."

_No, in fact I did not know dat._ I thought to myself.

"I guess we will get to that when the time comes, but I will do my best."

Drew smiled at me. "That a girl."


	13. The Interview

**Note to reader: I started this chapter the day after I published chapter 12. Considering Spring Break is next week, if I don't have this published in 3 days feel free to yell at me, lol. Hope you like it, Please Review!**

**The newsies belong to Disney; they obviously did not get my Christmas Wish…. **

"Marty, you have a visitor!" Drew called into the apartment as he stepped inside. Mary smiled at the sight of her frequently absent husband as he rushed over to embrace her. In the entryway stood a tall middle-aged man carrying a notebook and pencil who was studying me intently.

"You must be Marty," He assumed as he reached out to shake my hand. I smiled as I shook his hand back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; I have to say I've heard nothing but positive things about you."

"Marty, this is Brian Denton, The man who is writing the article for the paper." Drew informed me, obviously seeing my puzzled look. My smile widened, so this was that wonderful man that was helping me out so much?

Drew introduced Mary as his wife and asked him to have a seat. We all got settled in the living room before Denton opened up his notebook and looked at me.

"Now, Drew told me he informed you about the interview. So if you are fine with it I would like to ask you a few questions. You don't have to answer if it's too personal, are you ready?"

I nodded my head and looked at Drew and Mary, who both gave me reassuring smiles. Denton started out by asking me the basic information, like my full name and age. I relaxed, this wasn't as bad as Drew had implied. But then he started to ask me about my parents and the relationship I had with them. I rarely ever talked about my parents; whenever I did I always got emotional so I chose to just steer clear of the topic all together. I remembered what Drew had said about thoroughly answering the questions and took a deep breath.

"Their names were John and Anita Campbell. We, my parents and brother and I, didn't always get along, but we were family and we loved each other." I spoke slowly, reminiscing about the ten years of my life that I had parents.

I was a feisty and independent child, something that aggravated my mother to no end but that my father found amusing. I smiled, I could still hear my mother asking my father to get me under control, and in return all Papa did was laugh his hearty laugh. "She is only a little girl Ann," He would say. "Let her be carefree while she still can." Then Mother would sigh and give my father a slight smile and playfully slap him on the knee. Then she would turn to my older brother, Arnie, and tell him how grateful she was to have one placid child.

Arnie and I were very dissimilar children. Arnie took after my mother- quiet, easygoing, and serious. I took after my father more, being adventurous and wild. Eventually my mother broke my father in, of course, causing him to put his spirit at rest, and allowing him to develop a sense of responsibility. But the shine always stayed in his eyes, and he always encouraged me to be true to myself. Papa was my hero figure; I looked up to him and admired him like no other human being on earth. Arnie did too, I knew that he wanted to be just like him, but his conservativeness kept him restrained.

The fact that Arnie and I were so different often put us at each others throats. I would complain to my parents how Arnie never wanted to have any fun and Arnie would retaliate saying that my kind of fun would get them into trouble. Mama would defend Arnie and Papa would defend me sometimes causing strife among us. Nevertheless, no matter how the personalities clashed in our household there was never a doubt in my mind the love that filled our abode. Even though I was the cause of my mother practically pulling her hair our, I knew she loved me just as much as Arnie. I knew that Arnie cared about me too, even though we were so different, and he finally showed it when it was needed the most.

I was only nine years old when a teenaged Arnie shook me to wake up late one winter's night. He pleaded with me to wake up and get out of bed; he said that Mother needed us. I managed to get myself out from under the warm covers and stumble into the bedroom across the hall where my mother lay moaning. She was dripping with sweat, a side effect of the raging fever she was experiencing. She had been feeling unwell lately, but simply passed it on as a common cold and continued with her busy schedule. But it wasn't until that night that she realized it was something more serious, and by then it was too late. She died in the night clutching Papa's hand and hugging us to her.

"Martha, I am so sorry I criticized you in the past, but no matter what I said before I am proud of whom you are. Promise me you will never be anyone but the little girl I raised," she said to me in her final moments. I nodded my head with wide eyes. She turned to Arnie and said her final goodbyes to him, and lastly my Father. After she kissed him one last time her shaking stilled, and she was gone.

It was only a few weeks later that Papa started to show the same symptoms, but we couldn't afford the hospital, and Arnie woke me up to experience the last moments with my beloved Papa. I remember him pulling me into his arms, and even though it was unsteady it still managed to make me feel protected.

"Marty, promise me you will never settle for anything but what makes you happy. Never conform, Marty, and always remember that you are something special," He said through his chattering teeth. Then he turned to Arnie and made him promise to enjoy life too, and to become a man that will make him and Mother proud, and to do everything in his power to keep us together. He told Arnie that he was the man now, and Arnie promised wholeheartedly. That was the night that I became an orphan.

Arnie was serious about his promise to Papa in his last moments. He worked harder than anyone that I know in order to keep us afloat. Since Arnie wasn't old enough to inherit the apartment or any money he had to start from scratch. He looked deeper into the promise he made Papa, when he promised to be the man he also promised to ensure I had the best he could give me. This is why he is in prison now, because he took extreme measures to increase our monetary supply.

With the lack of a male guardian, or any guardian of age, they did the only thing they could think of, and that was putting me in foster care. But in my last promise to Papa I said that I would do nothing that would make me unhappy, and foster care made me unhappy. So that's why I kept running away, to the only place where I found happiness. The last promise Arnie made to Papa also influenced why he kept trying to escape, he promised he would do everything in his power to keep us as a family. So he broke through his obedient barrier and became a lot more like Papa, which is what he wanted in the first place.

"Oh my goodness," Mary said, causing me to break from my deep thought. I looked up and she had tears streaming from her eyes. Next to her was Drew sitting wide-eyed, surprised I had shared this much with a total stranger. I shot a look at Denton who was writing frantically on his notepad. This confirmed my fears; I had just said all of that aloud!

"That covered, a great deal of my questions, Marty," Denton said, a look of awe on his face. "I don't think a front page article should be any problem."


	14. An Adventure, Not An End

**I am going to attempt to write a bit in Spot's POV again, so please be nice begs and giggles Enjoy and please review!! Always, Meg**

Spot's POV

_Way da go Marty! _ I cheered inwardly as I saw her picture on the front page. She was smiling, she looked the same as usual, as if everything awful she was going through was just a small, everyday frustration. _Dat's just like her dough. _ I missed her happiness and carefree deposition, and although I hate to admit it, ever since she left Brooklyn something seemed to be missing.

_"I love you," she said. _ I couldn't describe how I felt at that moment, at least not without sounding wimpy, but it felt right, and it took everything in me not to say it back. I wasn't about to ruin everything I had built; my reputation, my freedom, and my life. But when she left I reassessed my feelings toward her, and realized that maybe I would be willing to sacrifice it all, and that thought alone scared me to death. I've always been a guy afraid of commitment, until she came along.

I was still bitter about how she disobeyed me and left for the party anyway, and then it came back to kick her in the backside. I stopped myself, as if anybody could tell Marty what to do. She definitely had a mind of her own, and nothing annoyed me, or attracted me more. I groaned, what was this girl doing to me?

_"Marty?" I whispered into the bunkroom. I decided to give her about an hour to cool down, plus I didn't want the boys to know I couldn't stand her being mad at me. I pulled the string to turn on the lights and couldn't believe what I saw- an empty cot. I clenched my fists and slammed one of them into the wall. I should have known she would pull something like this. _

I shook myself out of my thoughts and focused on the article printed beneath her picture. It was long, longer than anything I ever thought I would read in my life, but it captured my attention. I had no idea what Marty went through when she was a kid. She didn't deserve any of it. I sighed, and she doesn't deserve what I am putting her through.

"Hey boys, sell as many of dese papes as ya can!" I ordered. Even if I wasn't there for her during this, I am going to help out as much as I can.

Marty's POV

"Denton, it's wonderful!" I exclaimed after reading the newly published article. Denton smiled and beamed from the sofa. I was sprawled out on the rug that decorated the floor of Drew and Mary's living room with the paper spread out in front of me.

"I am glad you like it, I dare say it's my best work yet," he declared. Sure he may be just a tad bit cocky but he was a nice man. "Well, now that I know I have your approval, I better get going. Now that this story is over I have to go find myself another one." I got up to show him to the door.

"Thank you very much good sir," I said holding out my hand for a handshake. He grabbed hold of my outstretched hand.

"Anytime, good day to you young lady."

I laughed at our mock formality. Ever since the interview Denton and I have become good friends. Guess that's what happens when you bear your soul to some stranger that comes knocking with a pad and paper.

I curled up in the armchair that has been deemed "mine" with a new book. I just started this one today, a brand new adventure. At least until we go to court the day after next. _Only two more days, _I thought to myself. It seems like only yesterday that I came to live with Drew and Mary. Okay, so that's a lie, the time went by extraordinarily slow. Not that I haven't enjoyed my time here, because I really have, it's just that I miss my old life. Where I would actually sell the papers instead of count down the minutes until Drew, or sometimes Mush, Race, or another newsie brought one by.

I jumped at the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," I said as I hoped out of my position and hustled to the door. "Jack!" I jumped into his arms for a hug. He hugged me back and carried me into the apartment.

"I just ran into Drew and he said dat youse was lonely," he informed me as he set me down. "Said you was so lonely dat you was takin up readin', I said I had ta see dat for myself." He teased ruffling my loose hair. He greeted Mary, who was looking awfully uncomfortable under the weight of the baby, who didn't seem to be too anxious to come meet us anytime soon. I offered her a smile, I felt terrible for her because she looked so tired.

Jack and I sat down at the kitchen table to visit.

"You getting anxious for your wedding?" I asked. "Less than a month until the big day, am I right?" Jack nodded.

"To tell ya da truth I'm more noivous about your case dan anyting else."

"But Jack, you should be concentrating on your wedding, not me. That's more important." Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not noivous about da wedding, but I guess dat I am bout bein married. Like supportin her and keepin a roof ovah our heads and stuff," he admitted. I patted his hand.

"You're going to be a great husband. By the way, I still haven't met your bride," I reminded him.

"You will, at da wedding. As da best friend of da groom you bettah be dere," he said in a joking way, but I knew how serious he really was. My life was at stake if I didn't attend. I assured him I would be there, even if I had to run away from wherever I was to be there. He suddenly got serious. "I'm seein' marriage as an adventure, ya know, instead of da end of sometin'."

I nodded, unsure of where he was getting at. But I smiled at him anyway, not wanting to seem ignorant. We talked for a little while longer, about his new job and the apartment they were renting, until the grandfather clock interrupted us.

"I bettah go, I promised Sarah I would have suppa wid her family t'night," He got up to leave. "I will see ya da day afta t'morra." He ruffled my hair again and let himself out with a farewell greeting to Mary.

I returned to my armchair and rested my chin in my hand, I couldn't help but think about what Jack said. _"I'm seein' marriage as an adventure, ya know, instead of da end of sometin'." _ I had a strange feeling that he was aiming that toward me, but I had to wonder, why?


	15. The Trial

**Okay, it's finally time for the trial. I hope you like it, please let me know!! **

**I don't own the newsies, only the characters not in the movie that I created do I own. Enjoy!!**

"Oh, Marty, it looks so becoming on you!" Mary exclaimed when I stepped out of my bedroom. "What do you think?"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and looked down at the simple dress I was wearing. If I had to pick out a dress, this would probably be it. It wasn't too fancy or frilly, just plain white and with a fairly straight skirt and scooped neck, with only a thin layer of lace covering the skirt. The band around my waist was a light pink to add a little color. The skirt was long, so it covered my old worn-in boots and hid the fact that I was not wearing any tights, which I will not tell Mary. She surprised me with the dress this morning, saying that dressing nice for the trial would make a good impression. I had to agree with her after spotting my worn in and faded clothes still on the floor from the night before.

"It's…perfect Mary. Really, I don't know how to thank you."

"This is just my way of thanking you. For being as helpful as you were when keeping house became so difficult." She smoothed my neatly combed hair that I tied half back with a pink ribbon. I rarely recognized myself, but I didn't look overdone like I had when I was living with my last foster family. I actually kind of looked, well, pretty I guess.

"Breakfast is ready," Drew said as he walked into the living room. He had been doing most of the cooking lately considering I am a terrible cook. Trust me; my cooking is not pleasing to the senses. The best I can prepare is a sandwich and bland oatmeal.

"Well look at you! Marty you look wonderful; I think you actually look sixteen." He teased. I had turned sixteen only about two weeks ago, in the middle of August, but Drew and the boys always liked to tease me because of my small size; I've seen a few twelve year olds that were bigger than me.

"Let's just hope we fool that judge into thinking I am a responsible young lady." I joked, but only because I was trying to cover up how nervous I was. We would be leaving for court right after breakfast and I wished more than anything that this day was already over and done with, without an adoption going through. I shivered at the thought, I had nothing against the permanence of a family unit, but this family and I were in no way suited for one another, putting it nicely.

"It will all be fine, don't be nervous," Mary assured me, seeing right through my cover. She rubbed her belly and turned to Drew. "Now let's go have breakfast, your child is hungry." Drew laughed nervously; at least I wasn't the only one that was nervous. Truth is we all were, it's just that Mary and Drew are better at hiding it than me. I wish Mary wouldn't worry; it couldn't be good for the baby, which was already a week overdue.

I set the table for breakfast, even though I knew I couldn't eat a bite. I just pushed my food around until it was time for me to clear the table, where I noticed Drew had done the same thing. I fiddled with my dress as Drew gathered up everything he would need, which was laid out in neat piles on his desk. _How on earth does he stay so calm?_

Drew turned to his wife. "You're sure you will be okay by yourself all day?"

"Don't worry, I think Ruth was planning on coming over for a visit." She was referring to her older sister Ruth. She smiled at the concern etched on her husbands face. "I'll be just fine, now go do you job." Drew kissed her and looked at me.

"Ready?"

I was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Drew opened to door and I about cried. "Jack!" I sighed relieved.

"Take a look at youse," Jack whistled. "Ya look like a real lady, fer once." He grinned and pulled me in for a hug.

"You have NO idea how glad I am to see you, _for once_." I kidded.

"What, ya taught I would just let youse go tru dis widout me?" He feigned a hurt look. I smiled up at him, grateful that he would be there to calm my nerves.

"I wish I could be with you today," Mary said as we were leaving the apartment.

"Just take it easy, okay?"

After giving Mary a long hug we left the apartment, and I wondered how long it would be before I would see it again. What if we lost? I would never get to meet Drew and Mary's baby, or even see the newsies again. _Tink positive, tink positive…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------

After the case was announced I followed Drew through the big double doors into the crowded courtroom. The place was packed, which didn't do anything to help my nerves. When seated in the front I scanned the crowd, and located where Jack and the other newsies were sitting, which was in the back with Brian Denton, who had his pad of paper ready. A few guys from Brooklyn were with them. Somebody was missing though, and I knew exactly who it was. That exact someone slipped through the door, and made eye contact with me. I held his gaze and felt a blush creep up my neck. The judge broke my trance by pounding his mallet, and I quickly turned my attention to him with a beat red face.

"Now, let me get this straight," the judge said clearing his voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Bernard Wellington desire to adopt Miss. Martha Campbell, but Miss. Campbell objects to this motion?"

"That is correct sir," Drew replied.

"Miss Campbell, may I ask, why would you want to deny yourself the opportunity to become a Wellington?" The judge gave me a puzzled look. "They are a very well-respected family and could offer you anything that you want."

I glanced over at my former foster family, the Mr. and Mrs. and their two grown sons. My former foster mother seemed pleased with the judge's remark. I about said something but Drew signaled me to stay silent.

"My client believes that the reasoning for the adoption is unconventional to the reason that adoptions were designed to take place. In addition to that Miss. Campbell was not happy or comfortable in the Wellington home." Drew spoke for me, which normally I would have an objection to but my words would never sound like that. In fact, my words could possibly get me booted out of the courtroom.

The judge nodded and looked at the Wellingtons. "What exactly is your reasoning Mr. and Mrs. Wellington?"

Their lawyer, a middle aged, immaculately groomed man spoke for them in a well practiced, smooth voice. "The Wellingtons have two sons that are at the marrying age. Mrs. Wellington has always wanted a daughter, and since her sons will be leaving home shortly to develop their own lives, The Wellingtons desire another child in the home. Also, they take pity on poor young Martha and want to provide a stable home and future for the young lady."

I heard sounds of disagreement coming from the back of the room where the newsies were sitting, and almost laughed until the judge silenced them with a stern glance. Drew spoke up.

"Your honor, I would like to bring up the fact that Miss. Campbell is now sixteen years of age, which also makes her of marrying age. If the adoption were to go through it would not be long until she, too, would leave her would-be home."

I heard a few pleased murmurs coming from my friends before they were again silenced.

"At least if she were to become a Wellington she would have a better chance of finding a suitable husband that could provide for her. What chance would she have on the street?" The opposing lawyer said.

"Please continue," permitted the judge.

"Your Honor, the only exposure she has to young men her age is the newsboys. On top of that, what kind of influence could that have on a young lady? It certainly will not aid her in becoming a refined woman, but the rambunctious girl that she is."

I heard the newsies asking Denton what rambunctious meant, and then laughing and agreeing that is was true. The judge nodded at the insult of the newsies, which I took offensively. They may not be princes but they certainly treat me better than the Wellingtons ever have. Drew seemed to read my mind and requested to speak. I'm sure he took the other lawyers comment the wrong way too being a former newsie himself.

"I would like to bring up the point that newsies have just as much potential as anyone else does, but unlike many other upper class young men, they tend to have more drive."

It was obvious the boys agreed with him, since a few hoots came from the back. On the inside, I was cheering too.

"Would you please clarify what you mean, Mr. Albright?" The judge asked Drew.

"What about the strike that occurred about a year ago? They had the drive to get something they truly desired. The strike could stand for many things, like maybe wanting to be a lawyer to defend the working class they once came from. They have the determination to do anything; I think they have proven that."

"Sure they got what they wanted, but in an immature way." The other lawyer contested, and in return received hushed insults from the back. "Besides, I have never heard of a newsie becoming a lawyer, no such case exists."

"Can you argue that, Mr. Albright?" The judge asked him. Drew nodded.

"There is one case I know of when a newsie became a lawyer." The judge urged him on, asking him the name of the boy. I smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his head at that moment.

"Well, sir, that would be me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trial continued in a similar fashion, sometimes I would think for sure we lost, and other times that we had this in the bag. Words cannot describe how nerve wracking the whole thing was. After a short break for lunch we were back in the courtroom. Drew appeared calm on the outside; unfortunately I can't say the same for myself.

"You okay?" He asked me before the procedure began again. I nodded and he gave me a skeptical look.

"I don't know what is going on, Drew." He smiled.

"It's going fine, don't worry."

The judge called for silence and it all started again. The Wellington's lawyer began.

"You honor, this whole trial is absurd. This young lady, Miss. Martha Campbell, is under the age of eighteen and lacks a guardian…"

Drew objected to this statement. "Your honor, Miss. Campbell does not lack a guardian. Her brother, Mr. Arnold Campbell, is still her legal guardian."

"Then why are we even here discussing this?" The judge questioned.

"Mr. Campbell is in the state penitentiary."

The opposing council spoke, "Then he is obviously not able to act on his right to guardianship."

"That still does not make her eligible for adoption," Drew retaliated. The judge rubbed his chin.

"I see where you are coming from, so in order for this adoption to be legal Mr. Campbell must sign over his guardianship to the state." The judge said. "So we will call for a short recess while we bring Mr. Campbell here to testify."

I could feel my eyes widen, I hadn't seen Arnie in nearly five years. I couldn't visit him in prison because I was always on the run, and it wouldn't be sensible to actually go to the headquarters of the police department. I felt my pulse rising again, would Arnie do it? Or would he let me make my own decisions?

I stood up and paced in front of the table where we were seated during the trial. It felt so good to move! I hated sitting still for long hours, and it was already past lunch. I looked at Drew, who was busy sorting and labeling papers.

"Can I ask you something?"

Drew looked up from his work. "Of course you can."

"Would it be possible for me to talk to Arnie before we started up again?" I asked. "I mean, it's been years since I have seen him last and I probably won't get to afterward and I would just hate it if I didn't seize the opportunity…"I dragged on and on until finally Drew stopped me.

"I'll see what I can do."

I smiled my thanks and tried to think of what I was going to say to him. What do you say to a brother you haven't seen in five years?

"Hi Arnie, uh long time no chat," I said aloud without realizing it. No, a simple hello won't do the trick. I tried a few other thinks but nothing seemed to make the cut. Drew was smiling and shaking his head, which made me realize how silly I probably looked which made me blush. _Glad dat odder lawyer isn't in here right now. _

About half and hour went by before the courtroom started to fill up again. I tried not to look around; I didn't want to make eye contact with the Wellingtons, something I had luckily avoided. _Where would Arnie come from? What did he look like?_ I sat up straighter and took a deep breath…I would find out soon enough.


	16. The Trial Part II

**Ok, this is the last trial chapter. I hope you like it!! Please Review!! **

**(Nope, they still belong to Disney…except for every character not mentioned in the movie, they are mine…smile At least I get something, right?)**

"This is the one, right here," said the bailiff tapping the shiny copper doorknob. "Enter when you are ready. I'll be right outside the door."

I nodded in affirmation and moved to turn the knob, but held in my light grasp for a few moments before gathering the courage to tighten my clutch and open the dark wooden door, but closed it immediately and leaned my body against it. I felt the bailiff's eyes on me; I returned his stare and laughed nervously as I bit one of my nails. He just rolled his eyes and tapped his wrist, implying for me to hurry up. After a deep breath I straightened up and turned the doorknob again, this time making it all the way into the undersized room. It was windowless and furnished with a heavy wood table and four matching chairs, one of which held the body of a scruffy-looking man.

He was slouched, looking at his hands which were perched atop of the table. His light blonde hair was unkempt and from the looks of him he hadn't shaved in weeks. _So dis is what has become of my poifectionist oldah brodder…_ I cleared my throat and he jumped up from his seated position and faced me. He was silent, but I could tell so much was a whirlwind of thought.

He looked at me with an expression mixed with sadness and awe. "You're all grown up. You look so much like Mother."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, I guess that's a compliment."

"It is." He affirmed softly.

I could tell he was seriously considering embracing me, but instead he choked back his desire and gestured to the seat across from him at the table. I accepted it with a nod and shuffled over to the big wooden chair. After an awkward silence Arnie finally spoke up.

"Marty, have you lost your mind?" My eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He countered. "You get the chance to become a Wellington and you are fighting it? What's the matter with you?"

I just stared at him, certain my mouth was widely agape. It took a few minutes for me to come up with a response to that.

"Umm…no," I said. He looked at if he wanted more out of me, so I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not crazy; I assure you I am perfectly sane." This apparently still didn't suffice so I sighed again. "Will you just tell them they can't adopt me?"

"I can't do that Marty, I'm sorry."

"Actually, you can. See, you have the power here, what you say is probably what will happen."

He glanced down at his hands beneath the table and shook his head.

"Why not?" I said, a little louder than I intended. "Don't you care about my happiness at all? Whether or not we got along as children should not come into play here, Arnie…"

"I am thinking about your happiness. I want you to have what I could never give you. Heck, even what Papa and Mother never could," He said composedly, despite my strident arguments from the other side of the table. "I never forgot the promise I made Papa, and I never will. I won't do it because I care, honest…"

My eyes were downcast, brimming with tears. He sounded so sincere. I looked up and met his hazel eyes with my identical ones. The only difference was that his looked older and more tired from the years of worrying and agonizing over keeping a long ago promise. I took a shaky mouthful of air and decided to tell him everything, and I did. He listened intently, taking every word into consideration. I told him about the newsies and Spot and the true intentions of my foster family.

"…and I am just not happy with them," I choked out between sobs. I took a few moments to calm myself down before I continued. "Arnie, I know you made a promise to Papa. But he wouldn't have wanted me to be unhappy, think about the lifestyle they led. Money was never a big deal to them, as long as we had family and love… that was all they needed. I have people who love me, Arnie…"

"You sure haven't changed, have you?" He said with a smile, such a rare occurrence. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. _Where was he getting' at? Is he gonna insult me now?_ "You're not the only one who remembers every detail of that night. If you recall, Papa and Mother made you promise something too." He reached out and patted my hand. "They asked you not to change, to always be true to yourself no matter what. You kept that promise, Marty, so I will keep mine…the way Papa intended me too."

I tried to hold back the fresh round of tears as I rested my other hand on top of his. "Thank you, Big Brother."

I looked over at my brother in whole new light. It was true that we didn't get along as young children-only a small fraction due to sibling rivalry and the rest to the vast differences in our personality. But for the first time in my life I was truly grateful for those differences…Arnie, unlike me, never had a problem with admitting he was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnie and I walked arm and arm to the courtroom, followed closely by the Bailiff and two other police officers. Arnie was, understandably, not trusted by any means. But I think it will be different now, you could see it on his face. A huge weight had been lifted off of his weary shoulders and he would wait out the rest of his time, then living the rest of his life, to make our parents proud.

The courtroom was quiet as soon as we walked in, except for the faint sound of snoring coming from, you guessed it, the back of the room. The snorers were awakened by the judge banging his gavel, capturing the attention of the audience.

"Arnold Campbell to the stand please," the judge ordered.

I returned to my spot next to Drew, giving him a thumbs up underneath the table.

"I take it you have come to a decision, Mr. Campbell?"

"Yes sir," Arnie replied meekly, but audible. The judge encouraged him to continue. "I will not give up my rights as guardian of my sister." Arnie declared, however, everything after 'rights' was drowned out by the pounding of the gavel because of loud hooting coming from the newsies. After the judge scolded them he turned back to my brother.

"Very well, Mr. Campbell, thank you." He nodded to the two police officers, who led Arnie out of the room. He looked back at me once and we exchanged smiles before he disappeared from my sight.

"The adoption of Miss Martha Campbell cannot continue do to the law. But now we have another issue on our hands." The judge cleared his throat and continued looking straight at me. "Miss Campbell, though you are still under the guardianship of your brother, you lack a guardian until he is released from prison. So we have no choice but to place you into foster care until either your brother is released or you marry."

I could feel my face fall and I sent a panicky glance at Drew. He nodded his head in a reassuring way and stood up.

"Your Honor, may I say something?" The judge nodded his head. "My client is sixteen years of age. Many young women of her age are already married and even mothers. When she was living with the newsboys she did not lack protection, I assure you. Call any of these boys up to the stand and they will tell you…" with that a few of the boys stood up, but were quickly ordered and scolded by the judge to remain seated until called upon. I turned and smiled at them, thanking them for their willingness.

"That will not be necessary, but I do agree that she is of marrying age. If she were to be married, or even engaged to be married that would be an entirely different story. But the fact is she is not…"

"I object Yer Honor!" Yelled a familiar voice from the back of the room, _it couldn't be…_

"On what grounds?" demanded the judge, entirely fed up with the newsies causing chaos in his courtroom.

"On the grounds of Brooklyn, Yer Honor." _Spot Conlon…_ I thought angrily. What on earth did he think he was doing? This was not going to help any; he was just being cocky and obnoxious. Could he not see how important this is to me?

"What is the meaning of this young man, and it better be good before I have you thrown out of this courtroom!" I could almost see the veins popping out the judge's head, Yeah_ Spot, dis bettah be good! _

"I guarantee, sir, dis will be well worth ya time." He commanded the attention of the room, which was now buzzing with excitement and curiosity. This was certainly the most exciting thing to happen all day. I just put my head in my hands to hide my furious blushing; reminding myself to kill that boy once this was all over and done with.

Spot walked over to where I was cowering and removed my hands from my face.

"I love ya, Marty, and youse knows dat I mean it," He said, the most earnest I have ever heard him in his life. "Will ya marry me?"

My head shot up to look at him; he was right next to my chair, down on one knee, not even acknowledging that everybody in the courtroom was staring at us in amazement. I looked into his eyes, full of hope, but not a trace of embarrassment. I was absolutely speechless. So many things were running through my mind- _Does he really mean dis? Is dis just ta keep me outta foster care? Is dis only a dream? _ I pushed everything out of my head; Spot Conlon would never put himself through this ridicule if he was not 100 certain this was what he wanted.

"Y-y-yes," I whispered, perceptible to only those nearest to us, but somehow my answer must have been obvious because I heard my cheering section shouting for joy. I knew how red my face was, brighter than it probably ever has been in my life, but I didn't care. Spot drew my into his arms, how good it felt to be there again, nothing could hurt me now. We were interrupted by a loud objection from the opposing council.

"Your Honor, this boy could not support her, he is only a newsboy!"

The jury murmured and the newsies insulted the Wellington's lawyer using a variety of swear words. The judge pounded the gavel again, I am starting to think that is something he actually enjoys doing. A member of the jury whispered something into the judge's ear; get a nodding agreement in response.

"We have come to a conclusion. Miss Campbell and council please rise." I moved from my embrace with Spot to stand next to Drew. I couldn't read what he was thinking, but he seemed to be very content. _He's very good at his lawyer look, maybe dat's why he always beat us in poker…_

"Miss Campbell, it is apparent to the court that you are now engaged. Whether or not this young man can support you is of no concern to this court, it is your business and yours alone. We live in a democracy and one's spouse cannot be chosen by the court of law." The judge looked at Drew. "Mr. Albright, your client has been staying with you and your wife, correct?"

"That is correct, Your Honor."

"Would you permit Miss Campbell to stay with you until she is married?"

Drew smiled and nodded. "That would be perfectly all right."

"Well then, this case is adjourned." He hit the gavel one last time before exiting the courtroom.

I looked over at my former foster parents, angry and curtly leaving the courtroom.

"Good Day to you Mrs. Wellington!" I shouted, mocking her phony accent. She glared at me a marched herself out, in a very ladylike manner, of course.

The Newsies all jumped out of their seats and rushed toward the front of the room, engulfing me in a huge mob of ecstatic teenage boys. Drew was laughing the background, observing it all from a safe distance, at least until Jack dragged him in to celebrate with us. Jack picked me up and swung me around.

"See kiddo, didn't I tell ya? Did I NOT tell ya?" He laughed and mussed my hair. "Now, I have someone I wantcha ta meet," he said, gently pulling a tall girl with long dark hair to his side. "Marty, dis is Sarah. Sarah, I would like ya ta meet my best friend and sista, Miss. Martha Campbell," Jack put an arm around both of our shoulders. I stuck out my hand.

"Sarah, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to meet you!" I greeted over the noise. We both laughed, knowing Jack probably never stopped talking about either of us.

"Now ain't dis a special moment," Jack teased. I laughed and punched him in the side of the stomach.

After twenty minutes of noise and commotion we were finally kicked out of the courtroom. I looked around for Spot, and found him leaning against the steps of the courthouse. Jack winked at me and led the other boys away from us, which caused me to blush even harder, _Tanks Jack._

"Did you really mean what you said, Spot? About wanting to marry me?"

Spot wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ev'ry word, Marty, ev'ry word."

He leaned into kiss me, but we were interrupted by Jack clearing his throat. Sarah ran up to stand at his side and slapped his shoulder, scolding him for interrupting our "intimate moment." Jack just laughed and pulled her close.

"I actually came ta make a suggestion," he said. "Maybe, we could have a double weddin', our weddin' is only a week away…"

I looked over at Sarah, whose face held a look of alarm. I understood, this was her special day, the one she spent all the time planning and would remember for the rest of her life. I wasn't about to steal my new friend's thunder. I looked up at Spot.

"That's nice of ya, Jacky-Boy, but see it would neva work out," Spot said, clearly catching on as well. He was incredibly perceptive for a guy. Sarah's face relaxed, but Jacks took on a look of confusion.

"Why not?"

I smiled at him. "Well, Jack, if you were to be a groom, how would you give me away?"


	17. Anticipation

**This isn't the wedding yet, I want to make that chapter perfect, but this is the morning of. I hope you enjoy, PLEASE review it motivates me! **

**I don't own the newsies……. Or do I**?

I sighed contentedly as I felt the warmth of the morning pour through my bedroom curtains. _It's gonna be a beautiful day, poifect weather fer da happiest day of my life._ My eyes popped open at that thought, today was my wedding day! And I was just lying around in bed? I threw off the covers, wrapped my robe around my body and hurried into the living room. Drew was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and holding baby Timothy in his lap. Mary, now thin and active, scurried around the kitchen preparing breakfast, already dressed for the wedding. The both looked up when they heard me stumble out of my room. Drew began to hum the Wedding March and Mary smiled and dropped everything she was doing to embrace me.

"Today is your big day, sweetheart," she said in a motherly fashion. "Now come on, let's have breakfast before we get you ready."

"No thanks, I couldn't eat a thing I am so nervous!" I admitted, feeling my cheeks begin to pink, something I am sure would not change at all throughout the day. Instead of seating myself at the table I gently took Timothy from Drew. "I think I will just play with my favorite little boy instead." I lifted the 1 month old up to my face and playfully kissed his nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought I would be too fond of children, that is until baby Timothy Drew was born the morning after the trial. I got home around midnight, after a night of celebrating two very important events in my life, to find Drew pacing back and forth in the living room. He quickly ushered me into the bedroom only half and hour before his child entered the world. I held Mary's hand while the midwife delivered the baby and got the privilege of being one of the first to welcome the new addition into his loving family, and even got the pleasure of introducing him to his father.

After Mary got some rest Drew came into the kitchen, where I was cleaning up after lunch, and told me that Mary needed a favor. So I followed him into the bedroom where little Timothy was nestled in his mother's arms.

"Marty," Drew had said, sitting on the bed by his wife and son putting a proud arm around them both. "Mary and I were talking and we decided that we would be honored if you would be Timothy's godmother."

I glanced at Mary with an unsure look, wondering why on earth they would want me to be the godmother of their son. "Why, don't you like him?"

But she just smiled her reassuring smile.

"You have really grown up a lot, Marty, more than you realize."

"You certainly have," Drew continued for her. "You came here a girl, and you are leaving us a woman." He gestured to the key that was hanging around my neck. It was Spot's; he said that this was to be my makeshift engagement ring until he could afford to buy me a real one. "We are very proud of you Marty."

I remember tearing up. "The honor would be mine," I said. "But I have to talk to Spot about it first." And I did. When I went to meet him for lunch I threw myself in his arms and told him all about it. He grinned at my enthusiasm.

"How bout dat, not even married yet an already we have a kid in our lives," he joked. I was thrilled, and impressed, at his acceptance of becoming godparents. At that moment I thought back to when we first saw each other again, and realized with pride that I was not the only one who had matured a great deal that summer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you excited Timmy?" I asked my godson as I set him down on the rug and tickled his tummy. He responded with a little smile and moved his arms and legs. "You are about to go to your second wedding, and you are still so little!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Timothy was just old enough to attend Jack and Sarah's wedding. Luckily, he slept through the whole service and didn't make a peep. It was a beautiful wedding, I must admit, and I should know-I had the best seats in the house.

I got to know Sarah a bit during the celebration at Tibby's after the trial, and she decided that it was my right as Jack's best friends to be a part of his wedding. So before the night was over I was declared the Maid of Honor and the very next day I was fitted for the lavender bridesmaids dress. It was a rather ridiculous garment, with lavender silk flowers adorning the bottom, a full skirt, and poofy sleeves, but it was Sarah's wedding and I was going to let it be the way she wished, no matter how uncomfortable it made me. The whole wedding was perfect; the Jacobs really outdid themselves. I wondered where they were getting the funds to pay for the whole thing and learned later that they had been saving for it since Sarah was born. Her parents had eloped, so they wanted the wedding of their only daughter to be what she, and her mother, always dreamed of.

I walked down the aisle with great care, praying with every step that I would not trip step on of the fake roses the adorned the hem of the dress and fall flat on my face. But that wasn't the only thing that had gone through my mind. When I saw Jack standing there in anticipation, smiling at me, I couldn't help but think that in only a month I would be walking down the aisle toward my own groom, and on that day I would not be wearing a ridiculous dress.

Sarah's dress, however, was even frillier than mine. With a wide skirt and lace up to her neck, and to top it all off a ruffled veil. But even with all the ruffles she still looked beautiful, she was absolutely glowing. I couldn't help but smile wide when my best friend was saying his vows, he sounded so sincere and I was nothing but happy for him. For a few minutes during the ceremony I made eye-contact with my own fiancé in the audience, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. I blushed a lot during that ceremony, feeling Spots eyes on me for the majority of it, but the rest would be the fault of the heavy gown.

After Jack and Sarah said "I Do" the party headed over to the ballroom for the reception. It was a beautiful place, not completely over the top but still a nice place. I managed to get Spot on the dance floor, and of course teased me about the dress when I tripped over it several times. I also managed to pull the groom away from his bride for a song. Since Spot didn't enjoy dancing I danced with the newsies, who have not looked so nice since…well, as long as I have known them. The Kelly-Jacobs wedding was a success, and even though I stumbled several times during the course of the night, I only fell on my face twice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stretched out next to Timothy and settled the baby in the crook of my arm. I couldn't believe how fast the time flew between weddings, it seems like only yesterday that I was standing behind Sarah watching her marry my best friend and now I was preparing for marriage myself!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jack and Sarah returned from their short honeymoon in the country we started to plan my wedding. I decided to return the favor and made Sarah my Matron of Honor. I even considered getting a hideous dress for her to wear as payback, and even found the perfect one, but decided that I would not get it for a few reasons, one being I would never want that thing to be a part of my wedding and the other that I had a very limited budget. Since I was getting married I received my inheritance from my parents but it wasn't a great sum and I wanted to save as much of it as possible for our future. Instead we went through her dresses that she already owned at picked out simple, but pretty, sky blue one for her to wear. I also chose not to wear a new dress and decided to wear the dress Drew and Mary bought me for the trial. It was white, simple, makes me feel beautiful, and it brings good luck- it was perfect. The only adjustment we made on it was to replace the pink band around my waist with a silk white one to match.

Mary's dad offered to marry us in his small, antique country church just outside the city. It was charming, with its dark wooden interior and white walls with arched windows that showed off the beautiful scenery. Mary and her sisters decided to go over there early on the morning of the wedding and decorate it brightly colored carnations and candles. The only thing left after we had settled on everything else was the reception. Originally Spot and I had decided to have it in the Lodge House, but Mary came up with a better idea.

The church had a decent sized basement that had never been used. However, it was filled with cobwebs and dust, but she said that if we cleaned it up it would look good as new. I wanted to show it to Spot before I decided if it was worth the effort and some of the boys tagged along. I could see it on their faces; it would take a lot of work…time that I didn't necessarily have to spare.

"Tell ya what, Marty," Mush had said after taking a look around. "Me n da boys, we will take care of da reception. Ya just concern ya'self wid da weddin'." I just looked at them wide-eyed, debating on whether or not I trusted them. Of course I trusted them with a lot of things, my life for example. But a reception on the other hand…

"I don't know guys, you're busy too."

"Not too busy fer you," Kid Blink chimed in.

"Nevah, consider it a sorta weddin' present. From us ta you," Specs offered. I sighed, still skeptical about it.

"I can personally guarantee foist class quality," promised Race, giving me a look as if he was presenting an offer I couldn't refuse. Truth was that I couldn't, I really didn't have the time. I had started a new job as a waitress at Tibby's so Spot wouldn't have to give up selling newspapers to support us. I couldn't have asked him to do that for me, but he went and took on a second job anyway. His pride would not let his future wife bring home more money than him. This made it impossible for either of us to work on it-so I agreed, putting all my trust in that they really would make it special for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby Timothy cooed beside me and I saw him staring at the shiny key that still hung around my neck. I pushed it off the top of my chest so it was in his reach, keeping a careful watch to make sure he didn't put it in his mouth. I smiled remembering the ring that was now on my finger. I stuck my hand up in the air to admire it and decided that, meager as it may be, it was the most beautiful ring on the planet. Sure, the diamond was small and you had to look really close to see it sparkle, but it was real diamond, something Spot was very proud of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Spot?" I had asked him when he stopped halfway across the bridge earlier this week. We went to Jack and Sarah's for dinner and Sarah was so excited to entertain guests for the first time that we ended up staying longer than we anticipated. I hadn't been home since that morning when I left for work, it is a bit of a commute but it was worth it to see my Manhattan friends everyday, so I was exhausted and wanted to get home to bed as soon as possible. But the sight of the sun set reflecting over the river was too beautiful to pass up so I soon found myself at his side admiring the view.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" I asked taking in the scene.

"I've seen better," He responded, gently taking my hand. I felt myself grow warm and was glad for dim sunshine. "Hey, I got somethin' fer ya."

"Really, what?" I asked anxiously, getting a small chuckle from him.

"Settle down, now." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his hand in a fist. "I told ya dat when I could I would get ya a ring." He opened his hand to reveal the ring and I gasped. He smiled as he took my hand and placed it on my finger. A perfect fit! Not just size wise either, but for my personality. It wasn't flashy or big, but small and simple.

"Do ya like it?" He asked nervously. I laughed and kissed him. He smirked and looked into my eyes. "Ya know dats a real diamond der. Any guy could buy dere girl a glass ring but I wanted ya to have a real one…" I smiled at the pride he showed and kissed him again…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haven't you admired that thing enough?" Drew interrupted my flashback when he caught me admiring my ring. I blushed with a small giggle. "I never thought you would be the type of girl that would get all googly-eyed over a piece of jewelry."

"It's not just any piece of jewelry, dear," Mary countered as she walked out of the kitchen. She smiled at me; I imagine I did look rather silly laying of the floor in my pajamas with my hair up in rags (so it would be curly) and a baby in my arm. I gently got up with Timothy in my arms and set him down in his bassinet.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two ladies to do whatever it is that you do," He said and he grabbed his tux that folded over the back of the sofa and kissed us both on the cheek. "I'll be back for you at noon, don't forget about the baby during your girlish pampering" He teased as he closed the door leaving us to get ready.

"Now that we have rid our home of the man," Mary joked and patted my raggedy head. "Let's make you into a bride!"


	18. The Big Day

**Well, here is the wedding chapter!!! I hope you like it, please let me know your thoughts. The reception will be next, I promise! I will try to have it written by the end of the week next week, but that is finals week so I will be really busy…But I will have it written and posted ASAP. Please Review!! I'll post faster if you review nice, long, detailed reviews. Peace!**

_Breathe In, Breathe Out. _ I coached myself, obeying my orders by drawing in shaky breathes and forcing them back out. I looked down at my quivering hands and tried to steady them by gathering up my lace skirt in my fingers and tightly clenching my fists. Why was time ticking by so slowly? What could possibly be going on in there?

I tried to peek through the thick crack between the double wooden doors that separated me from my wedding. I attempted to position myself in multiple ways to get a look but failed to see anything but darkness. I took a step back and studied the doors from top to bottom. The space between the doors and the floor was small, but it was wider than the space that barely existed between them. I looked around the cheery greeting room of the small country church, nobody was in sight except Mary, who was occupied with changing baby Timothy's diaper on the wooden bench.

I got down on my hands and knees, careful not to mess up my hair that hung in loose curls except for the two front sides of my face, which were French braided back and attached with a pretty barrette, a gift from Sarah. I pressed the side of my face against the polished wooden floor and got a vague peek into the sanctuary. I could distinguish the wooden benches and brightly colored carnations and the shoes of our guests, but before I could position myself to get a better look, my knee slipped on my skirt I fell sideways into the solid doors, causing one to crack open and directing the attention of the crowd to the back of the room.

I sat up swiftly and backed away from the door. I heard the people murmur questions like, "Is it starting already?" and "Hurry, it's starting!"

I heard the door open more and immediately shut behind a tall figure. I stared up from my still seated position and saw the face of Drew giving me a questioning look.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, taking my hand and helping me up. I brushed off my backside and felt my face flush. I looked over at Mary, who was giving me the identical look the Drew was.

"I, ah, well…you see…Is something going wrong in there? Why is it taking so long?" I stumbled, growing more embarrassed by the minute.

"Marty, you have only been here for twenty minutes." He chuckled, gently squeezing my shoulders. "Everything is fine, just relax, okay?" I gave him a shaky smile and nodded my head, my face still flaming. I heard Mary laugh as she stood with Timothy in her arms. She made her way over to us and handed the baby to her husband.

"She is just nervous," Mary defended me as she began to smooth my hair back into place. "It happens to the best of us." She patted my cheek and took the baby back.

Drew smiled and put his arm around me. "Marriage isn't TOO terrible," he said jokingly as Jack walked in, hand-in-hand with Sarah. "Just ask Mr. and Mrs. Kelly." Drew added gesturing the newlyweds.

"Ehh… could be woise," Jack smiled and squeezed Sarah's hand. "What happened here?" he asked gesturing to my flaming cheeks. I squinted my eyes and glared at him.

"Where have you been, Jack Kelly? You were here just ten minutes ago and then you disappeared… what if you missed the whole thing?" I inquired angrily, more out of nerves than actual anger. He looked from Drew to Mary, then back to me again.

"I would neva miss dis, not for da world. We just went for a walk to pass da time, dats all." I looked at the floor, ashamed of myself for taking out my nerves on my best friend. It wasn't his fault I made a fool out of myself.

"I'm sorry, Jack, it's just…"

"Hey, don't worry bout it. It's a big day fer ya, I expected ya to be a tad edgy," He went to ruffle my hair but thought twice about it, not wanting to mess it up for the wedding. He looked at me closer and somberly said, "Ya look beautiful, kiddo. Ya may be edgy, but youse is glowing." I gave him a jittery smile; that was the first time he has ever called me beautiful. I blushed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, Kelly."

Sarah and Mary made a fuss over me, doing several walk-arounds to make sure that everything was as perfect as it was when I left the apartment, because knowing me I had probably messed something up. After enduring their picking and smoothing, I was declared "perfect", and just in time for Drew to rejoin us in the foyer with a big smile on his face.

"Are you ready?"

_Breathe In, Breathe Out. _ I felt myself grow shaky again, but Jack grabbed my hand and hooked it inside his arm. I regained my strength and gave Drew and confident smile and nod. "I have never been more ready."

Jack squeezed my hand in his arm. "I gotta tell ya, kiddo, I never taught ya would grow up." We both laughed quietly and he grew serious. "An' I neva wanted ya to neither." I rested my head on his arm for a second, giving him a makeshift hug.

"Don't worry; I will never outgrow the Newsies…or our friendship."

He leaned over and kissed my temple. "I love ya Marty, jest like da sista I neva had." I looked over at him in awe. That was the first time he said he loved me and I was touched. I smiled big, holding back pending tears. "I love you too, Jacky-boy."

I heard the sound of the organ, playing the infamous wedding march, and stood up to my full 4'11 height. Mary handed me my bouquet of colorful carnations hoisted baby Timothy up in a seated position in her arms. The two doors opened and Mary walked down the aisle first, assisting her son with his duty as ring-bearer. Next Sarah made her way down the aisle for the second time that month, this time preceding the bride. She looked stunning with her "new-brides glow" and simple sky-blue dress- tall, graceful and confident.

I took one more deep breath as I got a clear view of our wedding, Spots and mine. It was beautiful; I couldn't imagine anything more perfect. The dark wood floors were shined to perfection and the plain, off white walls were adorned in multitudes of the colored carnations that were chosen for the wedding flower, mainly because of their vibrancy but also because of their cheapness. Seated in the shining wooden seats were the people I cared most about, all standing up and smiling in my directions. Newsies occupied one entire side of the church, most from Brooklyn and Manhattan, but I recognized others from Queens, The Bronx, and Staten Island that I had become acquainted with over my years of being a newsie. I was touched that they came, but I laughed on the inside knowing that the biggest perk for them was seeing Spot commit to one girl for the rest of his life.

On the other side of the sanctuary were Mary's sisters and their families, whom I have gotten to know quite well during my stay with the Albrights, and some other people from the small church I have gotten to know. It was simple, beautiful, and brimming with love-it was a dream come true.

When Sarah reached the end of the aisle, which was sprinkled with white and pink rose petals, I made eye contact with Spot. He looked so handsome in his suit, even though he was very uncomfortable, and I was grateful he decided to wear it just for me. He stood in his position, tall and sturdy, but I could tell that he was as rigid and nervous as I was. I took comfort in this fact, but felt my blush deepen when I read the expression of his face. His normally cold, blue eyes were sparkling with love and amazement, and I knew at that moment that his love for me would last a lifetime.

SPOTS POV

_Breathe In, Breath Out. _I ordered myself as I stood in the front of the sanctuary feeling like a fool in my suit and tie, the first time I had ever worn one, and I swore to myself that it would be my last. I pulled at my tie and looked around. What was taking so long? Why was time going slowly? I should soak whoever set that clock, it had to be wrong…

I kept my eyes focused on the door, waiting for that organ to start so I could get this ceremony over with and start my life with Marty. That's all I really wanted, if it were up to me we would have just eloped, but I knew how important it was to her to have everybody she cared about involved…and as much as I hate to admit it, I would do anything for her, just to see her face light up the way it does. Like the day I gave her the ring…_Yea, I'm pretty much screwed for life._ I decided with a smirk.

I quickly stood up straight when one of the doors cracked open and I saw a flash of blonde curls and a white dress swiftly move away from the opening. I smirked to myself, _Impatient are ya? _ I could see her back there now, just as fidgety as I am and desperate to see what was going on. Drew left the sanctuary to see what happened and Marty was probably blushing trying to explain why she was on the floor. A feeling of love swept over me and I was grateful I was marrying a girl who would make every moment of my life an adventure. Sure, she was a handful, but she was no more trouble than she was worth.

Time continued to drag on and my brow began to sweat. I cursed the suit and smoothed my hair back into place, looking around to see if anybody noticed. The small church was full, half of the people I didn't even know. The other half, on the other hand, were very familiar to me. Newsies from all across New York came to watch the infamous ladies man Spot Conlon "take the plunge." I smirked, _Plunge. _ I chose to be like Jack, not that I would tell him that, and see marriage as an adventure instead of the end of something. Besides, it's not like any other girl in the world could compare to Marty.

Drew made his way up the aisle and clamped a hand on my shoulder. I picked up on what he was implying and smirked. "Ready or not, eh?"

He smiled. "Once you see her, you won't be disappointed."

The music started and I mentally sighed from relief. _It's about time!_ The wooden doors that I had memorized the texture of by now opened and I saw Drew's wife walk out with her son, our godson Timothy that Marty affectionately called Timmy, and brought the baby and the rings up to the front where I was standing. She smiled at me and I noticed Timothy was smiling at me too. She walked over the bride's side and stood in her place below the first step.

Sarah was the next one to walk down the aisle. She walked slowly in step with the beat. I groaned inwardly, urging her to hurry up. Second by second I was getting more anxious to see my bride. But Sarah took her time, taking in every moment of being a matron of honor. I smiled, remembering when Marty was the maid of honor and she had to wear that hideous dress. She certainly was a sight, but nonetheless she was beautiful. Nothing could hide her beauty, I assured her of that. After I teased her about it, grateful I was marrying someone who had a sense of humor. Sarah finally made it to the end of the aisle and stood on the wooden step. Here it was, the moment I have been waiting for.

She appeared at the door, holding on to the arms of both Jack and Drew. She decided they both were going to give her away since they have played such an important role in her life. She held those bright flowers that were all around this room and I decided they matched her personality, vivacious and lively.

It took all my strength to keep my mouth closed. Drew hit the bulls-eye when he told me that I would not be disappointed. I watched in awe as she was slowly led down the aisle, taking her steps carefully to ensure that she wouldn't trip. I smiled widely and she smiled in return. Pink was highlighting her vast amount of freckles and I couldn't help but wondering how necessary the reception really was.

I didn't think it was possible to love somebody this much, and I knew that every guy in this room was wondering how I got so lucky. I didn't even know, and I just hope she never figures that out. I knew from that second that I would love her for the rest of my life, and I had no doubt in my mind that those feelings would be returned.

MARTY'S POV

I walked slowly, fearing my rubbery legs would give in and I would trip during my own wedding. _Well dat would be somethin' ta tell the children. _

"We won't let ya fall," Jack whispered in my ear, reassuring me. I was so glad that I chose to have both of them walk me down the aisle, for support in more ways than just the obvious.

I felt every pair of eyes on me and I wondered what they were thinking. But, of course, the newsies could not keep their emotions to themselves and they whistled as I walked by them. I giggled, knowing that was their own little way of boosting my confidence. I looked at Spots reaction and he appeared to not have heard it. His eyes were focused intently on me, and everything that was around me was in a haze. I couldn't hear anything or see anything else but him. Suddenly I felt the strength return to my legs and I stood stronger. I wanted nothing more than to get to my destination, to my future husband.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally joined Spot at the base of the two steps leading up to the pulpit. I kissed my two escorts on the cheek and Drew joined his wife and son where they were standing and Jack took his place as best man after he linked my arm with Spot's. Together we climbed those two steps and found ourselves in front of the Pastor, the tall and sweet old man that I have grown very fond of.

With my hand in the crook of Spots arm, the place I am positive it was destined to be, I have never felt more self-assured. I knew in my heart that this was right, that I was standing up here with my true-love, and that the man standing beside me felt the same way.

Pastor smiled and looked at us lovingly; he had told me once that there was no greater joy in a Pastors work than marrying two people that God had made for each other. He must be ecstatic right now. He moved his gaze from the pair of lovers in front of him to the crowd behind them.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of God, to unite these two young people in Holy Matrimony. If anyone has any objection, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Spot turned to the crowd of boys, daring them to say anything with a stern look and point of his finger, utterly convinced that one of them would jump at the chance to be in his shoes right now. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his finger, gently pushing it back down to his side. Pastor just smiled and nodded his head, opening the book he held in front of him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

I heard the sound of a crowd rising from there seats and saw the Manhattan boys all standing. I looked from Jack to Drew, who had looks of confusion on their faces as well. Jack cleared his throat and said, "We do, sir… all of us."

I was beaming, _my family, my boys._ Pastor asked us to face each other and then turned to Spot. "Do you, Micheal Kenneth Conlon, take Martha Elizabeth Campbell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he responded without hesitation.

"Do you, Martha Elizabeth Campbell, take Micheal Kenneth Conlon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled. "I do, _Micheal._"

"Micheal, repeat after me please. I take thee, Martha Elizabeth Campbell, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." Spot smirked.

"I take thee…_Marty_, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have 'n to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and 'n health, as long as we both shall live." I giggled slightly with happy tears in my eyes at the use of my nickname. _Dat's why I love dis guy._

"Martha, repeat after me place. I take thee, Micheal Kenneth Conlon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." I smirked right back at Spot.

"I take thee…_Spot_ Conlon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

My vows got a round of laughter and scattered applause from the newsie side of the sanctuary, and I barely made it through due to my tears and small bit of laughter when I said his name.

Pastor then motioned for the rings and Mary stepped forward with Timothy. We each took a ring and I planted a small kiss on my godson's forehead for being such a good baby throughout the ceremony.

"Micheal, place the ring on her finger repeat after me please. With this ring, I pledge my loyalty and devotion to you."

I felt a fresh round of tears when he lovingly and sincerely gazed into my eyes and slipped the simple, thin but real band of gold on my shaking finger. "With this ring, I pledge my loyalty and devotion to you."

I laughed, cause more tears to spill, when one of the boys _tried_ to _whisper_, "Yeah, he better be loyal 'n devoted."

Now it was my turn, and thought tears I repeated the same words and slipped the identical band on his finger. He took my trembling hand in his and pulled it up to him mouth and kissed it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Conlon, but it's not time for that yet," the sweet old pastor teased in his gentle voice. We and the guests laughed and Pastor said, "By the power invested in me, by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce these lovely young people man and wife." He nudged Spot with his elbow. "You may now kiss your bride."

Without hesitating Spot tenderly pulled my tear-streaked face to his and kissed me like he never had before. I heard hoots and hollers and whistles and loud applause coming from our friends, but soon that all faded out, and it was just me and my husband sharing our first kiss as man and wife. A kiss that seemed to end too soon. We broke apart and pressed our foreheads together laughing. He kissed me again when Pastor announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure of being the first one to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Micheal and Martha Conlon."


	19. Mrs Ta Youse

**This is the second to last chapter! Just one more to go!! Thanks to all who are keeping up with this story and a special thanks to my friends who are reviewing. You all rock! I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it. I'm going to share my writing motto with you…or at least one of them. **_**If you don't have fun writing it then it won't be fun to read. **_** Please review! Much Love!**

**DISCLAMIER! Nothing creative to write for I don't own them. **

A small crowd of our loved ones cheered as our carriage pulled away from the church. Inside we were both laughing, even though were still seeing spots from the flash of the camera. I looked over at my new husband, who was running his hand through his hair, trying to remove the rice our friends had thrown at us.

"Whoever's bright idea it was ta throw rice is in fer it," he said, starting to pick the grains out of my hair as well. I shook my head at him and could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his face straight. I leaned against him and felt his arm instinctively go around me. I recollected the events of the day, still in disbelief that this wonderful day was still not over, or that I hadn't woken up yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the wedding ceremony the newsies whooped and hollered as they jumped out of their seats and ran outside. Spot and I both just looked at each other and braced ourselves for whatever it was they were up to. We rushed back up the aisle and were met at the door by handfuls of rice being thrown our way, coming from the hands of no others but the newsies. Once everything had calmed down Denton lined up the wedding party for a picture. I have never had so many pictures taken of me in my life, but I was grateful for Denton's thoughtful gift.

"Now, when we are old and ugly we can remember how attractive we used to be," I whispered to Spot between pictures.

"Ugly? Neva, I won't be old neither," He shot back with a smirk.

"Okay, now let's get one of just Spot and Marty," Denton proposed, positioning my husbands arm around my waist. _I will never get tired of saying 'husband.' _ Spot tickled my side sending me in a fit of laughter.

"Spot, you're going to ruin the picture!"

"No, I'm just trying to make it look like ya like me," He joked pulling me close again. I looked up at him and noticed he wasn't smiling. _He never smiles in pictures. _ I thought, remembering the newspaper I had seen from the strike. _Well, so help me he is smiling in our wedding picture. _

"So serious," I teased as Denton was reloading the camera, puckering up my face. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Dat's lovely dear, youse should make dat face fer da pitcher."

"Spot, if I have to look as if I like you, it's only fair that you return the favor."

"Who says I like ya?" I gasped and swatted his arm playfully, but he only pulled me closer. I used this to my advantage and raised myself up on my tip-toes so I could reach his ear.

"Well, you know, people who don't really like each other don't tend to have wedding nights," I whispered, feeling myself turn red at the mention of it. He laughed and I lowered myself back down to rest my head on his chest. Hearing his laughter from deep within reminded me how much I love his laugh.

"I don't jest like ya, Marty, I love ya," he whispered back, kissing the top of my head. I felt myself grow a deeper shade of pink and I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too."

Denton signaled for us to get back into our pose and he flashed the camera, causing me to blink rapidly.

"Okay, that should do it," Denton said, giving us a thumbs up. I carefully walked down the steps of the small church and gave Denton a friendly hug, thanking him for his gift.

I returned to Spot's side and slipped my hand into his. Together we walked around trying to avoid the newsies, who still found it hilariously amusing to toss a handful of rice at us randomly.

Finally, our small, white carriage arrived and Spot helped me in, and without hesitation the remainder of the rice was thrown over the side of the buggy and into our laps. I only laughed and suggested we gather it up and cook it for our first meal together. He rolled his eyes and leaned over the side.

"Jest wait 'til I get back!" he yelled at this with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Denton climbed up onto the front seat, balancing his camera on his lap, and nodded to the driver sitting right beside him. With the snap of the reins we were off, but not to our reception or honeymoon like normal newlywed couples usually go after the ceremony. Instead we were being driven in high style, at least it was high style for us, to the state penitentiary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the city seemed to go by in slow motion giving me the time to think over the last few hours. The whole trip was silent- just us enjoying the beautiful sunshine, refreshing breeze, and the company of our soul-mate. Yes, blissful silence, except for an annoying clinking sound that neither of us could figure out where the source of it was. But we just decided to ignore it and enjoy our time together. When we pulled up to the gates of the prison Spot helped me out and jogged to the back of the buggy. I saw him smirk and shake his head.

"You gotta come and take a look at dis," he told me, holding out my hand for me to join him.

I started to giggle uncontrollably when I saw what Spot was staring at. The back of the carriage had a banner that read "Jest Shackled." And to the banner about five tin cans were stringed.

"This is obviously the work of your Brooklyn boys, Spot." I accused, crossing my arms to keep me from doubling over with laughter. "Aren't you proud?"

"You have no idea, my dear," he said sarcastically, his smirk spreading out into a smile.

Denton came to see what all the fuss was about, and immediately joined me in my laughter. He unfolded his camera and told us to stand next to it so he capture the joke on film.

Spot picked up one of the cans and read the label. "Beans." He read in a sardonic manner. "How romantic."

I laughed at him and pointed out it was fitting, considering we were at the most romantic place in New York City. After all, what could be more romantic than the gates of a reformatory?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I clutched Spots hand in one hand and the familiar doorknob in the other. This time, I didn't hesitate to turn in quickly and let myself into the memorable windowless room. Arnie was leaning up against the table and perked up when we entered. We exchanged smiles and I saw his gaze drift to Spot.

"Arnie, this is my husband, Spot Conlon," I said, placing my hand gently on the crook of Spot's arm. _I just cannot get used to dat word! _ I thought with a smile. "Spot, I want you to meet my brother, Arnold Campbell."

"So this is the guy who stole your heart, eh?" Arnie said as they released a firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet the guy that tamed my wild baby sister."

Spot smirked. "Tamed? Psssh… Nevah. It's a part of her charm."

I rolled my eyes at these two men, both my family, both making fun of me. Spot just smirked again and patted my face.

"See, ain't her charm obvious?" They both laughed and Arnie turned to me.

"I like him," he stated matter-of-factly. "Now, if I may ask, why are you here and not at your reception with your guests?" I smiled and took a step closer to him.

"We wanted to thank you. Without your support this would not be possible," I reminded him, holding out my hand so he could get a look at my wedding ring. He took a hold of my outreached hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"Your welcome, sis," he said. "I did make a promise, didn't I?"

"Yes, and more importantly you kept it, so thanks," I thanked him again, feeling tears begin to swell in my eyes. Our conversation may have seemed simple, but beyond the words there was so much more meaning. They were confessions, of love and apology and gratitude, all rolled into a few moments of meager dialogue.

"I have a surprise for ya," he announced, allowing another smile to invade his face, which seemed to have brightened and revealed his true young age since the last time we convened. I urged him to go one and he cleared his throat. "Just three more months."

I wrinkled my forehead inquiringly and looked from Arnie, to Spot, and then back to my brother. I gasped as it finally hit me, and without pondering I threw myself into Arnie's arms, but quickly removed myself once I realized what I had done. I felt a flush creep up my neck and I backed up.

"Arnie, that's… wonderful, but I thought you still had so much longer…"

"I got some time chopped off, fer good behavior. I've no reason to run anymore." he said as he smiled, knowing what a big accomplishment it was for him to behave. I giggled, but realized it was slightly inappropriate and stopped myself, my blush deepening. Arnie chucked at the sight of his sister turning redder before his eyes. "Seems she still hasn't outgrown that," he noted to Spot.

"It's become a source of endless entertainment for me."

I decided to change the subject and grabbed Arnie's arm. "I, I mean, we have a surprise for you too. Denton!" I called. Denton came in with his camera and I introduced them. "You know," I began. "We got a picture with every member of our family, except one."

He smiled at me nervously, "I'm not exactly dressed for a wedding pitcher, Mart."

"It's alright Arnie," Spot chimed in. "You'll make us look even better- although judgin' by da way we look t'day dats a hard ting ta do," he teased. Arnie smiled and put his arm around me in a pose, the other one going around his brother-in-law.

"Denton, would it be possible for you to take three of this shot?" I asked.

"Why three?"

"Well, one for me and Spot, one for Arnie, and one for our parents," I answered as I smiled up at Arnie, telling him I would explain later. He silently consented and three pictures were taken, all of us smiling.

We said our farewells, but before I could leave Arnie grabbed my arm. "Marty, I'm sorry I couldn't be there ta give ya away." I smiled and patted his hand.

"It's alright, I had my other brothers fill in," I said, immediately regretting it. I had meant those as words of comfort, but realized they could also be taken otherwise. But Arnie didn't seem offended. He just grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I always envied you sis," he confessed, a declaration which was entirely unexpected and out of character for anyone of the Campbell lineage, pride runs in the family. "Because I always knew that you are one of those special people who always find their way, no matter what life throws at them. I'm not, look where I ended up."

I felt my eyes grow wide, _what do ya say ta dat? _ Nothing, that's what you say; I just smiled and thanked him for everything once again, and left with the promise that I would welcome him home when he was finally released.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much ya wanna bet dat dey put everyting off until t'day, when we left?"

I gave my husband a look of warning. "Don't even say that." He just shrugged and opened the door to the basement for me. I paused for a moment and looked at him. "I bet you a dance they didn't."

He raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. "Youse gots yourself a bet Mrs. Conlon." I looked at it and grinned… before I spit in my own and shook it firmly.

"Done."

I carefully climbed down the stairs. The railing had been decorated with colorful streamers and the end had been blocked off with a white curtain. I waited one the last step for Spot, who offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Together we shoved the curtain aside and noticed the bustle of activity cease, but only for a second before the room burst into life again, welcoming the newlyweds to their party.

I looked around at the room in front of me. It looked a bit larger than I remembered it being, but then again I also remember it being iced with cobwebs and dust and filled with random objects and boxes. The floors were polished and the walls scrubbed clean. A long table covered with a white sheet was at one end of the room and supported refreshments and finger foods, at the end sat a tiered cake, decorated with white frosting and topped off with a little bride and groom. Streamers hung from the ceiling adding a festive brilliance, and colorful balloons adorned the corners and floor. The flowers from the ceremony had been transported down and embellished the tables and chairs that had been set out for the guests. On the other side of the room a small table held a phonograph. It was quite a sight, a perfect sight. No black-and-white camera could capture the beauty of the room, at least not the way I saw it. I saw it as the hard work of my family, who wanted nothing more to make me happy. I took a mental picture and I gazed around in awe, then I looked at Spot with a satisfied look.

"I win."

"Hey, dere here!" Race yelled. "Start da music!"

Crutchy, the closest one to the phonograph, smiled excitedly and gave Racetrack a thumbs up. Suddenly the whole room filled with music that I recognized from Medda's place. I looked over and observed Spot starting to walk into the crowd.

"Okay, so which wise guy decided ta decorate da back o' da buggy?" He yelled as he strode towards the group of boys from Brooklyn. I noticed the Manhattan boys on the dance floor. _Figures. _ I thought. _Dey always did love ta dance. _ I made my way through the guests and pushed Bumlets over to make room for myself in their circle.

"Hey, look who it is guys, it's the bride!" Race yelled to his group.

"What took ya so long? We taught ya mighta gotten lost o' something." Spec's asked, receiving a laugh around the group. I just rolled my eyes.

"Give us a break, las'time you left in a carriage we didn't see ya fa nearly a year," Dutchy reminded us. I shoved him playfully and laughed remembering the last time I left in a carriage. It was the governments carriage taking me back to a foster home.

"At least dis time I didn't leave kickin' and screamin'." I pointed out in my old accent. I didn't realize it until just then, but it never really left me. I no longer had any need of my impeccable speech, it was now the only connection I had to my foster home-my life of confinement and lack of freedom, and I wanted to dissolve that bond once and for all.

"Well, well, well…Look who finally got 'er accent back fellas," Skittery announced, gesturing his whole arm in my direction. He would be the one to announce that. I just giggled and looked around the group, silently thanking God for each and every one of them, and then the phonograph caught my eye. _Where could he 'ave gotten off ta?_

I scanned the room; I didn't see him, but I heard him. "Why beans guys? C'mon…" I shook my head.

"I'm gonna go find my husband," I informed them. "Tanks you guys, dis means the world ta me. I'll neva forget it." Judging by the look on their faces, I could tell that was all that needed to be said. They were proud of how amazing it turned out, I doubt they even cared whether I liked it or not. I chuckled to myself, _what would I do widout them?_

I walked up behind Spot and tapped him impatiently on the shoulder. "'scuse me sir."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Can I help ya wid somethin' MISS?"

"Believe ya can," I said grabbing hold of his hands. "See, a certain gentleman owes me a dance… can ya help me find him?"

Spot smirked. "Well, lady, I'm not quite a gentleman, but I guess I cud dance wid ya."

I pursed my lips and looked him up and down. "Well, I guess you'd do, but dere's jest one ting." He raised his eyebrows and I threw my arms around his neck to pull him down to my level. I gently kissed him on the lips and relaxed my forehead against his.

"Dat's MRS. ta youse."


	20. Place To Call Home

**Okay all, this is the last chapter! It takes place one year later, I know I am skipping ahead, but this is also sort of the prologue to the sequel. So read, enjoy, and review!! **

**disclaimer**

1 YEAR LATER

The smell of bread filled our small, basement apartment. As far as I was concerned, this was the perfect place for us to live. We had the privacy of our own apartment, but the Brooklyn newsies still lived upstairs. I stretched out on the bed, a book balanced in one hand, the other rested on my stomach, and yawned. I had worked until closing the past two nights, weekends are always the busiest, so I was always grateful to have Sundays off to just relax.

I set the book down and walked over the small kitchen in the corner to check on my baking bread. _So far so good, _I thought to myself, excited that Spot will have warm, homemade bread to come home to after a long morning of selling papers. Content, I walked back over to the bed, which backed up to the wall adjoining the kitchen, and picked up my book again, getting lost in the adventure I held in my hands, and the adventure that was to come.

The smell of smoke snapped me out of my trance. I cursed loudly and threw myself off the bed, landing on the floor with a _thud_, and scrambled over to the stove, which was now spewing out gray clouds. I swore again and pulled the pan of bread out off the oven without thinking and quickly pulled my hand back in pain, sending the black loaf rolling across the floor. I stomped over to the sink to get a wet towel and began to frantically swat at the flames, cursing them and that ruined loaf of bread.

"Someone's been cookin'," I heard Spot comment after I had successfully smashed those flames. I turned around to see him drop a paper sack on the table, his crystal-blue eyes sparkling in amusement. I coughed and swatted the smoke away from my face.

"Glad ta seeya find dis funny," I said, pushing the strands of hair that came loose from my ponytail away from my face, wincing in pain. I cursed the bread again and held my hand close. Spot approached me, the amusement in his eyes replaced with concern.

"Didja boin yourself again?" I nodded and he told me to go sit down. He joined me a few seconds later with a pat of butter on a knife. He gingerly spread it on my burn and wrapped my palm in a dish cloth.

"Your becomin' pretty good at 'butterin me up,'" I joked giggling slightly. This wasn't the first time he had to treat one of my burns caused by my attempted cooking and baking. He smirked and got up to open the door to let out the remainder of the smoke.

"You wanna do da honors?" He asked gesturing to the blackened rock that still lay of the floor. I happily agreed and kicked it out the door into the alley, forever wiping it out of my memory.

Feeling better, I wrapped my arms around Spot's neck and kissed him passionately. "Youse is home early, I didn't even hear ya come in."

"O course ya didn't, prolly couldn't hear me ova your own cursin,'" he teased. "We could hear ya upstairs." I blushed deeply knowing they all probably heard my obscene fit of frustration. He just laughed and kissed me on the nose. " 'Sides, is it so wrong for me ta wanna spend more time wid my girl on our foist anniversary?"

"Youse remembered!" I gasped, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"O'course I remembered, ya didn't tink I would go and forget da most important day of my life, dija?" He kissed me sweetly and pulled away, squeezing my hands. "I got somethin' fer ya." I chastised him, reminding him we agreed not to get each other gifts, but he shushed me and went over to the paper sack. He pulled out a small loaf of bread from the bakery, along with some cheese and sliced meat. I sighed and let out a giggle at my anniversary gift. _He does know me rather well. _

"I'm sucha terrible wife."

"Naw, youse is a great wife…just a terrible cook, dats all," Spot assured me with a playful wink. I socked him in the arm and took the bread from him to slice it. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my thin waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I saw Sarah t'day," I informed him, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah?" He responded, not sounding at all interested.

"Guess what!"

"What?''

"I tink she is about ta pop!" I said happily, genuinely excited about becoming an aunt and godmother again. Little Timothy celebrated his first birthday just a few months ago, I couldn't believe he was so big already! It was one of the most amazing experiences in the world, to watch a child grow up before your very eyes. I smiled to myself, imagining watching our own children grow up. I chatted excitedly about the Jack and Sarah's upcoming baby, who was due any day now, while compiling our sandwiches, but I had the feeling that I was mainly talking to just myself because I barely got anything else but a nod from him the whole time. I sighed. _I wish he would get more excited. _He carried our plates to the table and I soon joined him with two cups of coffee.

I settled myself down to eat, but the overwhelming urge to throw up stopped me from picking up my sandwich. I gently placed a hand on my stomach, _it's now or never. _

"Spot?" I asked, receiving his attention. He looked down at my untouched food and back up at me with apprehension.

"Is everyting alright?" He acquired, squinting his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"When do ya want children?" He looked startled and I could tell he was unprepared for this question.

"Hadn't really taught bout it, I dunno, wheneva modder nature decides to send one our way, I spose," He answered, taking another bite out of him sandwich.

"Funny ya should mention her, dear, 'cause we had ourselves a little chat da odder day." He froze, giving me a strange look but remaining silent. I smiled and stared down at my hand resting on my flat stomach. "She told me one would be arriving in about nine months." I snapped my eyes up to see that he had frozen, mid chew, and was staring at my stomach.

"Baby?" He choked out. I nodded, trying desperately to read him. He was shocked, as if one of the newsies had suddenly just come up and kissed him. No, that would be a bad description because he didn't look like he was about to kill someone, he just looked shocked. He slowly moved his eyes up to meet my nervous ones.

"Spot!" I started nervously, rising from my seat. "Aren't you happy?"

Suddenly he sprang up from his chair and caught me in a gently embrace. "I'm da happiest man alive," he whispered, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled.

"Spot! I love ya, but you have gotta put me down, I'm getting sick."

He stopped immediately and placed me on the floor, cupping my face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are ya okay?" I just laughed and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. He kissed back and placed a calloused hand tenderly on my belly. I placed my own hand on top of his and smiled broadly.

"Happy foist anniversary, _daddy,_" I said, stressing the last word. He caressed my face and kissed me again.

"Happy anniversary, _mama,_" he said back, his eyes full of life. He smirked. "I taught we agreed not ta give each odder gifts," he said in a soft, teasing voice. I laced my fingers through his and smiled up at him, my eyes shining.

"It's not from me," I said matter-of-factly. "It's from motha-nature, remember?"

He looked at me lovingly and pulled me into his embrace whispering words of endearment while my head rested on his chest. I could hear the steady beat of his heart, and a flow of love swept over me. My heart was here, with him, and that's where it would stay for all eternity. I knew that as long as he was with me, I would have a place in this world, a place to call home.

**Well, that's it! What did you guys think about my story!? Please let me know! Sequel coming up next!! I will publish one more chapter, but that's just to thank all my lovely reviewers and reply to all your reviews. I love you guys, thanks for reading and please continue!! 3 Meg**


	21. Thank You Notes From The Author

Meg's Thank Ya's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is the page for everybody that reviewed…Next time I will keep up with these better. But if you reviewed at all there is a little note in here from me to you! Thanks so much for reading my story and taking your time to let me know what you thought. I hope you all will continue on and review my sequel and possible prequel and help me out with that. If you review later on I will add you on this. Love!!

**St.elmo lover: **You were my first reviewer!!! Thanks you so much, I hope you kept up with the story and still liked it.

**Garen Ruy Maxwell**: Hello my editor friend! Thanks for helping me out with grammar, it never was my best subject I'm pretty bad with it. I realize that her clothing WAS unconventional for the time period, but that's exactly what I was going for. Marty's personality was also the same way for the time period. She was a rebel, by all means, and also not entirely grown up. She did, however, grow up by the end of the story, so she will start to wear longer skirts. Thank you for reviewing and please stick with me!

**TheAllToucheMsHarley**:Why thank you for putting me on your favorites! Oh Mylanta, I think Spot is cute too, there is just something about those leader types ;). Your review made my day though; I hope you finished reading and still consider it favorite list worthy.

**Phenomenalangel6**: Thanks for all your review, I really hope you like how it turned out and continue to the sequel. I needed little encouraging notes like yours.

**xLittlexItalyx**: Thank you very much…I try to Carpe Diem and I hope you do too ;)

**Fantasy3**: Thanks friend, I'm glad you like Marty and that you have seen her the way I intended her to be…original and different. Thank was mundo amazing of you ;)

**Chill92**: Thanks, hope you kept and keep on reading!

**Purple Rhapsody**: I love your name, and you! Your reviews are great! I really appreciate the detail and how you mentioned some of the things I wrote. Thanks for pointing out that bit about the dialogue, I reread it and you were totally right! That is something I will have to edit during my editing process. I've missed you in the last chapters; hope you haven't abandoned the story and that you help me out with the sequel!

**MushM12**: Thanks Nikki, you're such a darling! You just made my day!!

**Drowning-for-you**: I love Jack, so I worked really hard to make him a great character and to do him justice, so thanks for commenting about him!

**Vengeance A. M**.: I will certainly tried to, I hope you enjoying the other chapters and will keep reading!

**PoorLenore**: You are such a great reviewer! Thanks for sticking with me and for all your great reviews…and for actually reading the A/N's! (you're one of two people who answered my question, so thanks!) No, I would not sell Spot, I would keep him for myself… but I guess I would share him with you if you read and comment the sequel. I'm right there with you, I would pay any amount of money in the world…tehe…unfortunate accidents…hope to hear from you about Home Is Where The Heart Is 2 (that's my working title, lol)

**ElleestJenn**:Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I reread my story recently, to edit, and realized it did get rather skippish at times. So that will be something that I fix for sure. I see what you mean about saying "I love you" too early, but the way I thought about it was they have known each other for a long time, and I wanted their relationship to gradually move from hate to like to love. Their love was a long time in the making, I just didn't cover their childhood in this section…though I am considering writing a prequel to the movie about the little newsies, ;) I guess the whole leader thing could be considered confusing, then I kind of dropped it from there. Another thing to fix- Thank you so much dear!!

**Shortstuff14**: Thanks so much, you are such a sweetie…and you're right so is Spot ;). I love giving him a softer side, and then try to make him reject it…lol. Thanks for everything, and please go on to the sequel!

**LazyBoyGillmore**: Thanks friend! I hope you continued to like it and read the next part!

**Socks5454**: I was excited to finally write her out of the foster homes! So I am glad you were glad to read about it!!! I hope you like how the story turned out and keep reading my next stories about them!!

**-Bee-Vee-THEEAmazing**: Thanks BeeVee, you truly are amazing, tehe. I am so glad you liked Marty, I sort of modeled her off myself…I really do love Spot, lol. I had fun writing her! Hope you liked the story and please keep reading…

**Dineburycass**: I hope I spelled your name right, I can't read my writing, lol. If not I am really sorry, but I do appreciate your review!!!!!!!

**Softballgurl9203: **Gracias Amiga!!!

**Swiveling Sharpies**: I love your name! Thanks for all of your reviews. You're right, she does seem to tear up quite frequently, huh? When I was doing a read-through I realized this was correct, and a little much, so I will play it down a bit. Thanks again! Please continue on!

**Ktkakes**: KT you are just plain incredible! Your reviews really brightened my day, I love it when reviewers get personal in their reviews! Spot is sweet, I am glad the way he turned out (way more matured). I wasn't originally going to write the ceremony, but I got all those ideas about the newsies standing up and Jack and Drew giving her away, etc. So anyway, I am glad I did!! I wish I could have gone into more depth about the reception, but I felt like it would just be dragging it out so I cut it off where I did. About the rings, you and I are on the same page. I just want something really simple… and that he picks it out himself and shows pride in it. That's all that matters…ahh I am such a hopeless romantic, lol. Please read the sequel!!!

So that's it…until I get more reviews that is ) hint hint

3Meg


End file.
